Fly
by Alonsina Quijano
Summary: Entre todos los niños acólitos del templo, existía una pequeña niña en particular con la que, sin querer, Tenzin había hecho la promesa de casarse, sin saber que varios años después él habría de enamorarse de esa joven acólita llamada Pema. Mucho de Pema-Tenzin-Lin y múltiples viñetas Kataang.
1. Prefacio

**¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada, me gustaría agradecerles por cada uno de sus comentarios, y ahora me encuentro llevándoles una historia que se me acaba de ocurrir hace unos días mientras le rezaba al Dios azteca de la guerra para que no chocáramos en medio de la lluvia…. Ok, algo como eso. No fue exactamente así, pero la canción que iba de fondo me inspiró en esta breve historia. El prefacio es para que se vayan dando una idea de qué temas tratará a futuro… Es, digamos, un anzuelo para que se queden en suspenso, y pronto subiré los demás capítulos.**

**Ya saben la letanía: La leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, es de Mike y Bryan, quienes trabajan como esclavos para que nosotros podamos fangirlear por su hermosa creación.**

* * *

**Fly**

**Prefacio.**

-Las estrellas son como espíritus que… - Tenzin no encontraba un eufemismo correcto para "gente muerta que nos observa"

-Son como ¿Espíritus? – respondió un niño acólito mirando hacia el cielo.

-Exacto, son los espíritus de nuestros antepasados. Ellos contienen la sabiduría, y nos protegen desde allá.

-¿Nos protegen como la luna? – exclamó una chiquilla justo a un lado del maestro aire.

-Yue, la princesa lunar de la noche… Alguna vez el avatar Aang conoció a la princesa Yue ¿Lo sabían?

El brillo del astro nocturno provocaba miradas lúcidas en los ojos de los acólitos más pequeños, allá, en aquella obscuridad que brindaba el patio del Templo aire, y más a esas altas horas de la madrugada, donde Ciudad República ya había dado jaque a sus luces artificiales.

-¡Cuéntanos la historia de la luna! – volvió a intervenir la misma pequeña, secundada por los ruegos de los otros infantes.

-De acuerdo – rió Tenzin –, pero después de esto se van a dormir ¿Lo prometen?

Todos los niños asintieron, y después de ello, el monje dio comienzo a su relato.

O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Entonces la luna siempre vigila nuestros sueños?

-Sí, ella nos cuida para que no tengamos pesadillas – contestaba Tenzin, dejando que la acólita jalase traviesamente sus enormes orejas. Quizás no era una buena idea llevar en hombros a tan inquieta pequeña de cabellos castaños.

-¿Y qué pasa si un día la luna se hace mala?

A pesar de que todos los niños luchaban por la atención del maestro aire, aquella era tal vez una de las que más se esforzaba y, peor aún, lograba su cometido; en ocasiones se volvía molesto, pero en cierta forma esa acólita alegraba un poco el día de Tenzin.

En tanto deshacía algunas de las camas de los acólitos, la niña permanecía hablando sin parar, o sin dejar de juguetear con sus "pedazos de sombra", modo en el que ella llamaba a su peculiar par de orejas.

-La luna no se puede hacer mala… Ella sigue dándonos su bondad lunar.

Llegó el momento de deshacer su cama. El monje sufrió un par de penurias para finalmente dejar a la niña en su lugar.

-¿Y por qué tienes orejas grandes? – seguía insistente, mientras Tenzin sólo esperaba a que la niña se acomodase, y así poder cobijarla bien.

-Porque así lo hicieron los espíritus… creo – alcanzó a contestar, distraído – Buenas noches.

Justo cuando estaba por levantarse de la cama, la pequeña preguntó:

-¿Y por qué los espíritus hacen cosas como…

-Basta de preguntas, Pema. Es tarde, y no te querrás dormir.

-Sí me voy a dormir, sólo si me respondes una pregunta más.

Tenzin golpeó su frente en seña de exasperación, con claros signos de sueño.

-Está bien – resopló.

-¿Algún día me casaré contigo? – preguntó, con una sonrisa de lado a lado, causando extrañeza en el maestro aire, el cual sonrió.

-¿Si te doy un "sí", dejarás de hacer preguntas?

Pema asintió.

-De acuerdo, algún día así será. Ahora, es momento de que vayas a dormir. Buenas noches, pequeña.

-Buenas noches, maestro Tenzin – dijo, y volteó hacia su almohada.

En cuanto Tenzin salió de la habitación, ésta quedó a media luz; era luna llena.

-Pema quiere al maestro Tenzin – se escuchó un susurro burlón procedente de la cama de junto.

-Sí, lo quiero. ¿Tienes envidia, Jin? – contestó

-Esperaba que te molestaras… Así no tiene sentido.

La niña viró molesta, recuperando su postura para dormir. Pema sólo río para sus adentros, observando la parte de techo encima de su cama.

-Algún día – pensó, suspirando un poco antes de ir a dormir.

* * *

**¿Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias? Les recuerdo que esto no es un one-shot... esto será un fanfic con varios capítulos... Un fanfic hecho y derecho, cosa que llevo sin hacer en mucho tiempo. ¡Saludos!**


	2. Tiempo

**Nota de la autora.**

**Me disculpo por la tardanza. Había estado sin inspiración, y pues ahorita que son los primeros días de clases, no he tenido tanta tarea (salvo de italiano). Por eso es que me he dado tiempo para escribir estos capítulos. Si se dan cuenta, ustedes verán una particularidad en el "storytelling" de este fanfic; yo sé que son excelentes lectores y lo notarán cuando venga el siguiente capítulo. _  
_**

* * *

**Tiempo.**

-Maestro Tenzin, hoy llega la brigada de acólitos peregrinos en el barco de las tres. ¿Alguna instrucción?

-¿Ya vuelven? Había olvidado que habían salido al Reino Tierra hace…. Hace…

-Fue hace tres años, maestro Tenzin. Al parecer hay algunos nuevos acólitos que se nos habrán de integrar al templo, y muchos de nuestros acólitos actuales han adquirido nuevos conocimientos. Dicen que es una brigada muy diferente de la que se fue.

-Gracias, Jinora – exclamó Tenzin, y la acólita hizo una reverencia poco antes de retirarse.

El tiempo se le había ido de las manos de manera inexplicable; desde que Katara se había mudado al Polo sur, el Templo aire de la isla ya no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Se podía decir que algo faltaba en el ambiente, pero ni siquiera él entendía qué era. La sal del verano le impregnaba la nariz de una ausencia desconocida; más que poco entendible, le era familiar.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pasado el medio día, uno de los botes exclusivos del Templo aire tocó la Bahía Yue, seguido de un barco de las Fuerzas Unidas, custodiado por el Alférez Bumi. Luego de tres largos años, toda la brigada de acólitos peregrinos al fin regresaba a casa, pero por un tiempo indeterminado; los acólitos peregrinos tenían la función de impartir la filosofía de los maestros aire a lo largo y ancho del orbe, y de la misma manera, reclutar a algunas personas interesadas en ese peculiar estilo de vida. Cada brigada constaba de menos de seis personas, entre las cuales se hallaban tanto ancianos como jóvenes crecidos adentro de la Isla del templo aire.

En cuanto Tenzin hubo divisado el barco de su hermano, supo que tendría _más de un par de problemas por más de un par de días._ Los barcos finalmente llegaron, dejando ver al conjunto de acólitos, que en su mayoría eran mujeres; algunas ya pintaban cabellos grisáceos, cosa que quizás con su presencia diaria nadie habría notado; otras más se encontraban en la plenitud de su vida, sin mucho cambio físico, y tal vez una enorme sonrisa dibujándose de oreja a oreja. Empero, el maestro aire desconoció a varias de las personas que descendieron de la embarcación, ya fuese porque venían con la brigada, o simplemente porque su memoria no se encontraba tan fresca como creía. Entre ese conjunto logró observar a una jovencita lozana que podría jurar no era nada más que una alucinación que le estaba brindado su conciencia traidora; cabellos castaños y acomodados en una coleta graciosa, ataviada con togas típicas de acólito. Alegre, gallarda, pero inocente y soñadora, recargada de nuevas ideas y con ansias de conquistar cualquier islote que hubiese a los alrededores de Ciudad República. Su belleza se convertía en algo sumamente difícil de ignorar; por más que Tenzin intentó todo cuanto pudo para apartar la vista de aquella jovencita era algo imposible. A la luz del sol cubierto de nubarrones, el esplendor de su piel destacaba su presencia entre el resto de los acólitos.

-Maestro Tenzin – exclamó una mujer de mayor edad, quien de inmediato saludó al líder del templo con una reverencia.

-Es bueno tenerlos de vuelta – contestó, extendiendo los brazos en júbilo –. ¿Qué tal les fue en su viaje?

-¡Excelente! Hemos reclutado a más acólitos. Quizás no son cantidades estratosféricas, pero es bueno ver cuánta gente se ha interesado en esta filosofía.

-Me alegro, hermana Woo. ¿Y cómo fue que…

-El Teniente Bumi encontró nuestra embarcación en uno de los puertos del norte del Reino Tierra, y accedió a custodiarnos de regreso a casa.

-Ahora tendré que entretener a mi hermano.

La anciana sonrió.

A pesar de que Tenzin anhelaba conocer un poco más de cerca a la joven que había provocado una chispa inquietante adentro de sí, la acólita de edad avanzada no dejaba de conversar respecto a todo lo acontecido durante el camino de regreso, así como a lo largo de aquellos tres años de viajes y diferentes actividades. De esa manera, tanto la acólita Woo como él entraron hasta el comedor del templo, en donde se había dado la indicación de servir la cena para los acólitos nuevos, los de siempre, y los que se encontraban de regreso.

Pasado un largo rato de conversaciones seniles, Tenzin se libró de la vieja Woo, saliendo a caminar hacia el rumbo de las "salas de las ideas", que más bien era una pequeña escuela, en donde los acólitos más pequeños aprendían los conocimientos básicos; algunos niños se hallaban jugueteando entre los jardines, , al igual que un militar muy peculiar…

-¡Pequeño calvito! ¿Cómo has estado? – exclamó el alférez en cuanto divisó a su hermano. Pronto saltó de su banco para recibirlo, alzarlo entre sus brazos y darle un montón de vueltas.

-Deja de llamarme así, Bumi. Ya somos grandes.

-Sí, lo que digas – contestó, dejando a su hermano de nueva cuenta en el piso –. Sentí la necesidad de venir a casa y averiguar cómo estaba todo. Escuché que mamá estuvo enferma hace poco, ¿Es cierto?

-Mamá se fue hace unos meses… y si lo hubiese estado, habría recibido alguna llamada o mensaje de emergencia. Quizás sea un rumor, o tal vez la gente que la rodea exagera todo como una enfermedad…

-Ya veo… Es el problema de crecer, ¿No lo crees, pequeño calvito?

-¿De qué hablas, Bumi?

-La gente exagera todo cuanto haces o no cuando llegas a ciertos años… Es como toda esa gente que rumora que morirás siendo el último maestro aire.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién lo dijo?

-Todos lo dicen; en las filas de la armada, en Ciudad República… Lin es un personaje público, calvito. Todos lo rumoran: ya no está en disposición de procrear a un maestro aire.

-¿Y eso qué importa? – preguntó Tenzin, mostrando señales evidentes de molestia.

-No es nada. Es sólo que he notado la manera en que miras a esos niños de allá. Siempre los quisiste y, sin embargo, aquí estás hablando conmigo.

-Quizás no los quería tanto. Quizás Lin no los quiso. ¡¿Por qué tengo que dar explicación a todos los humanos, y por qué te explico esto a ti?!

De repente todos los niños acólitos voltearon hacia su dirección, dejándole sentir el peso de sus miradas repletas de preocupación. Poco después, los niños volvieron a sus asuntos, y Bumi tomó a Tenzin por los hombros.

-Soy tu hermano, pequeño calvito. Sonaré como papá pero, tal como él decía: no dejes que las circunstancias te saquen de tu equilibrio.

El maestro aire miró a los inmensos mares turbulentos que poseía su hermano.

-Lo siento, Bumi. Es sólo que…

-Te entiendo. Ahora tienes que atender a los nuevos acólitos y…

- hablando de ello, ¿Sabes cómo se llama una acólita que venía entre "los nuevos? Es una joven inquietante.

-¿Acólita? ¿Joven inquietante? Todas esas mujeres deben de haber pasado de moda hace muchos años…

-Bumi…

-De acuerdo. No sé de quién hablas. Será mejor que vayamos a comer, y en el comedor me dices de quién estás hablando…

Ambos sonrieron, y de inmediato se dirigieron para allá.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Quiero dar la bienvenida a nuestros hermanos del Reino Tierra. Estamos alegres de tenerles entre nosotros, y de unírsenos en este camino.

Tenzin alzó su cuenco de jugo frutal, al igual que el resto de los acólitos del comedor. En la mesa del líder del templo se encontraba la brigada recién llegada, los nuevos integrantes, y de la misma forma, Bumi y la hermana Woo, líder del pequeño grupo. Justo después de brindar, todos tomaron asiento.

-Estos vegetales se ven deliciosos – exclamó Bumi, observando a su plato repleto de ensalada de duraznos frutales con abundantes hojas de lechuga y legumbres del huerto del templo.

-Lo son – respondió Tenzin, comenzando a comer pausadamente su plato de arroz.

-Pero necesito un trago…. ¿No tienes?

-En este templo queda estrictamente prohibido el licor. Además, aquí hay agua de frutas…

Mientras Bumi parecía un tanto irritado ante las condiciones, Tenzin escrutó con sumo cuidado los rostros de cada acólito presente, en busca de aquella curiosa jovencita que había llamado su atención.

-¿Sucede algo, maestro Tenzin? – preguntó la anciana Woo.

-No, no es nada. Simplemente…

No obstante, en las puertas del comedor entró con cautela a quien él tanto había buscado; distraída, presurosa, buscando disculparse con su mentora. A causa de su retardo, la anciana Woo le abrió un espacio entre el maestro Tenzin y ella…

-Siento la tardanza Woo. Es sólo que estaba enseñándoles a los niños los nuevos libros que trajimos del Reino Tierra – dijo la muchacha, quien se notaba cansada, dando a entender que había evadido a algunos lémures, chiquillos, y que los pasillos del templo se habían atravesado en su andar.

-De acuerdo. Sólo trata de que no se vuelva a repetir.

Mientras un par de señoras servían una porción de alimentos a la chica, Tenzin no pudo evitar posar su atención en todos y cada uno de los gestos que le proporcionaba cada uno de los gestos de la acólita.

-… ¿Maestro Tenzin? – preguntó la chica, quien no evitó sentir una pequeña anomalía en los ojos discretos del maestro aire.

-¿Perdón? – dijo, regresando en sí y notando su arbitrariedad.

-¿Está bien?

-Yo… Perdone. Es sólo que estaba pensando en que usted y yo no nos conocemos. Me gustaría darle la bienvenida al templo… Es decir, usted sabe quién soy yo, pero yo aún no sé quién es usted.

Súbitamente, y provocando reacciones diversas, esto último creó una risilla sarcástica en el alférez Bumi; la anciana Woo parecía estar sorprendida, mientras que Pema se extrañó de dicha premisa.

-Usted ya sabe quién soy.

-Disculpe pero, ¿No venía usted…

-No.

-El pequeño calvito tiene una muy mala memoria – terció Bumi sin evitar una risotada.

-Es lo que veo – dijo Woo, a quien le parecía una situación bastante cómica.

-Silencio, Bumi.

-Entonces, ¿No recuerda quién soy, maestro Tenzin?

Éste negó.

-Tal vez esto le dé una pista…

Entonces, la jovencita se levantó de su asiento, y tomando las orejas de Tenzin, exclamó:

-Estos enormes pedazos de sombra los hicieron los espíritus.

Y de repente, un extraño rubor arribó a las mejillas de Tenzin.

-¿Pema?

* * *

_**¿Quejas, dudas, comentarios?**_


	3. Con la barriga llena

**Será un fanfic más o menos largo, así que agarren sus palomitas y disfruten. Estoy enferma y, para mi fortuna, no tendré las clases respectivas de mañana. Por eso accedí a subir este otro capítulo. **

**Con la barriga llena…**

Luego de las clases de literatura, los niños acólitos se dispersaron por el patio frontal de los "salas de las ideas", que consistía en una serie de salones pequeños en donde los infantes tomaban clases de diferentes materias; música, danza, artes, literatura, lenguaje, matemáticas y, la favorita de muchos, la clase de repostería que impartía el mismísimo avatar Aang. Quizás la alumna más destacada de dicha materia era la pequeña Pema, quien adoraba hacer pasteles de rellenos frutales, glaseados diversos, y por supuesto, reír y meterse en problemas junto con aquel legendario ser que todos llamaban "avatar", que algunos llamaban "maestro", y que los niños llamaban "Tío Aang". Puesto que los deberes del consejo y la ciudad eran atendidos por Tenzin, el avatar contaba con un poco más de tiempo libre para diferentes actividades, tanto para convivir con los acólitos del templo, así como con aquella mujer que todos sabían cuán adorable era, y al mismo tiempo, poderosa, y dueña de la atención del avatar Aang: Katara.

-El maestro Tenzin sí que sabe declamar poesía – comentó Jinora, haciendo maromas sobre el pasto del jardín de los salones, observando a Pema devorando un trozo de hoja con un fragmento leído en clase.

-Es inspirador, ya lo sé Jin – respondió la niña, quien no evitó dar un pequeño suspiro.

-Y alguien tenía ojos románticos en la clase…

-No es cierto.

-Sí es cierto.

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí! No dejas de hablar del maestro Tenzin desde que cumpliste ocho años. Y eso fue hace como – la niña hizo un ademán con los dedos, contando los días que habían pasado desde que eso ocurrió –, como seis o siete días.

-Es que es tan inteligente y… y lo sabe todo. Y sus palabras… es hermoso – Pema se atirantó sobre el pasto.

-Presumida. Sigues así porque prometió que algún día se casaría contigo.

-Estás celosa.

-No es cierto. Pero es muy viejo, y su novia ya es grande y es muy bonita.

-¿Dices que no soy bonita?

-No es eso. Es que ella es de su edad… El maestro Tenzin es un anciano.

-Nadie es un anciano. Ni el tío Aang lo es… No sé por qué te cuento estas cosas.

-Porque soy tu mejor amiga, y porque me quieres – sonrió, regalándole un ligero puñetazo en el hombro. Ambas rieron.

Tras levantarse de aquel pequeño empastado, las dos niñas corrieron a lo largo de los espaciosos pasillos de la escuela, en donde habrían de ir a tomar clase de pastelería.

-Bien, pequeños. ¿Cuál es la parte más importante de un pastel? – preguntó Aang, colocándose un delantal y una mascada.

-¿La harina? – Dijo Jinora.

-¿Las frutas? – preguntó alguien más.

-Todos esos elementos son importantes – contestó el avatar –, pero se están olvidando de uno muy importante. No tienen idea de qué tan importante es…

-¿El amor? – sugirió Pema.

-Exacto. ¡Eso es lo que mueve a todos los que cocinan un pastel! Dicen que con una barriga llena tendremos un corazón contento… ¿Ustedes no quieren un corazón triste, cierto?

Todos negaron, aunque la sola idea de decir la palabra "amor" provocaba náuseas en varios de los acólitos, mientras que a muchas niñas les parecía algo tierno, incluso destacable.

-Entonces, hoy vamos a cocinar un delicioso pastel con mermelada de higos del desierto. Y otro ingrediente que no deben de olvidar: la diversión.

Era imposible no motivarse con la sonrisa pacífica que emanaba del rostro del maestro legendario, y en la misma forma en la que sonreía, los pasteles se esponjaban excepcionalmente, con un volumen sublime que provocaba a cualquiera. En cuanto todos los pequeños acólitos tomaron los diferentes enseres de cocina, y cuando los pasteles comenzaron a tomar forma, alrededor del templo se dejó oír un aroma que delataba a esa peculiar clase de cocina, puesto que pocas veces se encendían los hornos bajo la dirección del avatar Aang y, cuando ello sucedía, se volvía una ocasión especial.

Con las narices pintadas de harina, las manos pegajosas de diferentes tipos de azúcar y algunas risas, los acólitos sacaron los pasteles de los hornos de piedra, lo que también causó que muchos más acólitos se acercasen a esa zona en especial, incluyendo a Katara, quien dejó algunas de sus actividades de la Orden de Loto Blanco para indagar en la clase de su esposo.

-¡Miren estos pasteles! Todos se ven deliciosos. Y el secreto está…

-¡En el centro cremoso! – exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo, sacando sus cucharas para engullir todos los exquisitos manjares, excepto por una niña. Aang, al ver que la pequeña Pema veía su pastel con cierta rareza se acercó a ella:

-¿Qué sucede, Pema? – preguntó.

-Nada. Es sólo que – la acólita resopló con un tanto de duda.

-¿temes no poder comértelo?

-Temo que no le guste al maestro Tenzin. ¿Y si no le gusta?

-Seguro que a él le gustará. Adora los pasteles de frutas, y el de higo es su preferido.

-¿De verdad? – su cara se notaba un poco más animada de nuevo.

Aang asintió.

-Es un glotón. Le encantan los dulces y los come a escondidas, pero quiere pensarse como un chico rudo.

-A Pema le gustan los niños rudos – se entrometió la pequeña Jinora, provocando en aquella una mirada furibunda, y en Aang una risilla.

-Entonces sé que le gustará este pastel…

-¿Lo probaría? – pidió Pema, esperando la aprobación de su tutor en repostería, quien de inmediato engulló un trozo de ese sabroso postre, que de inmediato causó una sorpresa inmensa al saber el talento que la niña poseía.

-¡Es delicioso! Apuesto que adorará tu pastel, Pema – dijo, despeinando juguetonamente los flecos de la acólita –. Es exquisito… Apuesto a que lo hiciste con el "elemento sorpresa", ¿Cierto?

Pema asintió.

-¿Y tú para quién hiciste tu pastel, tío Aang? – preguntó Jinora.

-Para alguien muy especial. Por eso lo hice con amor…

Desde el alféizar, Katara arrojó una mirada de ternura hacia su esposo, seguida por una sonrisa sincera y cálida que sólo a él le derretía. Aang se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba ella, proporcionándole una cuchara:

-Para ti, cariño – exclamó, brindándole un beso en la mejilla. Aquello causó revuelo inmediato: ternura en las niñas, algunos niños sintieron ganas de vomitar, mientras que Katara y Aang salieron del lugar. Luego de que el avatar diese la orden de limpiar, entre los acólitos adultos y el resto de los infantes levantaron un poco del desastre que habían dejado luego de una pequeña pelea de harina, producto de las travesuras de todos, y por supuesto, de Aang.

Empero, a Pema no le interesaba levantar un desastre como aquél, dado que contaba con el sello de calidad del avatar, quien le aseguró que ese pastel sería el ideal para ese curioso hombre llamado Tenzin.

"Barriga llena, corazón contento" pensó la niña, quien al vaivén del cepillo, fregaba varios de los trastos que habían quedado sumamente asquerosos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Luego de un día atendiendo los asuntos esenciales del consejo, Tenzin arrojó sus togas hacia el canasto de la ropa sucia; frotó sus ojos con la palma derecha en clara señal de fastidio. Lanzó los zapatos por debajo de la cama. En eso, su estómago comenzó a rugir, pero estaba consciente de que a esas horas de la noche nadie habría de estar disponible en la cocina.

-Tengo mucha hambre – dijo para sí –. Es mejor no cenar pero, a este paso pronto morir…

Sin embargo, cuando el joven maestro volteó accidentalmente hacia su mesilla de noche, encontró un trocito de salvación, y mejor aún, una salvación dulce. Sobre de él se hallaba un simple tenedor, así como un vaso con té de jazmín.

Tenzin sonrió inmediatamente, recordando que esa misma tarde hubo clase de repostería… Aunque su semblante se volvió un poco nauseabundo cuando de inmediato pasó por su cabeza alguna imagen de lo que pudo suceder con sus padres poco después de ello. No obstante, cualquier persona envidiaba la relación que esos dos llevaban.

En el momento, Tenzin no tomó mucha importancia sobre quién pudo haber dejado aquel mensaje sobre el relleno cremoso de higo, que sin duda era su favorito y, por alguna razón poco racional, le hacía creer que de verdad era un pastel casi especial, cual si hubiese sido hecho única y exclusivamente para él y para nadie más.

Pronto, el pastel feneció ante el hambre voraz de Tenzin, quien no dejó migaja alguna sobre la charola. Después de todo, algún espíritu benefactor le había ayudado aquella misma noche. ¿Quién habría sido, pues, ese o esa que había endulzado su día? Hasta donde recordó, ese día no había sido su cumpleaños, dado que Aang solía hornearle algún postre en esa ocasión.

No, claro que no estaba cumpliendo nada, y Lin ni siquiera sabía hacer pasteles.

-Sea quien haya sido… Gracias – susurró, y enseguida, el maestro aire se dispuso a entrar a la ducha.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Buenos días Tenzin – saludó Katara en cuanto su muchacho entró a la cocina. No se levantó a saludarlo propiamente, dado que se hallaba cortando algunas rodajas de apio.

-Buenos días, madre – respondió, brindándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Regresaste tarde anoche, ¿Cierto?

-Sí. Los ancianos del consejo pueden ser…

-¿Molestos? Te entiendo. Son ancianos, como tu madre.

-Tú no eres anciana, madre. Sólo que no los entiendo…

-Cosas de política, hijo. E imagino que saliste a cenar con Lin, ¿Cierto?

-No.

-Se nota que cenaste anoche. Pensé que tal vez te habías ido a la cama sin alimento, pero tu cara me dice todo lo contrario.

-¿Entonces tú no dejaste el pastel de higo en mi cuarto?

De repente, Katara recordó las palabras de Aang, quien le había comentado sobre el singular interés de una pequeña niña hacia su muchacho, y más, cuando le contó sobre el exquisito pastel que la pequeña Pema había cocinado sólo para Tenzin:

Pema y Jinora se había adentrado a la zona de los dormitorios. Ambas niñas se acercaron a la habitación de Tenzin, y una vez estando allí, Aang las encontró:

-¿Qué sucede aquí, damas? – preguntó.

Las pequeñas, más que nerviosas, no encontraron forma de excusarse sobre su actuar. Aang sólo sonrió.

-Se le está olvidando esto – dijo, extendiendo la mano con un vaso de té helado de jazmín.

-¿Tío Aang? – exclamó Pema, extrañada.

-Pensaba tomarlo ahora mismo, pero sé que Tenzin llegará algo tarde, y se sentirá sediento… Lo necesitará más que yo y, apuesto que con el pastel se llevará muy bien. ¿Les apetece un té helado con galletas?

Ni Jinora ni Pema terminaban de entender por qué Aang las estaba ayudando… Pero de alguna manera, no les era una actitud ajena.

-Quizás tu papá sepa algo – contestó Katara, sin dejar de lado su tarea.

-¿Mi papá dejó el pastel?

-Lo dudo. Pero él anda por todos los rincones del templo…

-¿Y sabes en dónde está?

Katara se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez está meditando. Cuando desperté, ya no estaba. Pero ya comiste el pastel…

-No era cualquier pastel, madre. Era uno muy diferente, con un toque irregular.

-¿Irregular?

-Es difícil de explicar. Era delicioso, aunque algo me decía que no debía de comerlo…

-¿Y por qué lo comiste?

-Tenía hambre. Estaba tan lleno de "algo" inexplicable… ¿Sabes? Me hizo sentir especial.

-Tú eres especial, hijo. Es sólo que a veces lo olvidas. ¿Piensas encontrar a quien hizo la tarta?

Tenzin asintió, aunque dudoso.

-Lo intentaré. Sé que saldrá…

-Yo sé que sí, hijo. Así será.


	4. Como era y como es

**Como era y como es.**

Tras un montón de juntas en el consejo, Tenzin apenas si había tenido oportunidad de descansar un poco. Desde que la brigada había llegado, tres días enteros se habían consumido sin mucha pena o gloria... ¿En realidad había sido así? Tal vez no.

Aunque Tenzin solía llegar hasta después de las seis, siempre estaba a tiempo para la cena: en el comedor observaba con claridad a todos los allí presentes, y a veces su vista se dirigía hacia la mesa de los niños acólitos, recordando que él mismo había sido uno de ellos. Era divertido mirarles juguetear con los palillos, reír ante trivialidades, o pequeños detalles sobre el templo, los demás niños y sobre ellos mismos.

Al verlos recordaba que no podía acercárseles de la misma manera en la que él solía hacerlo cuando era más joven; recordó, pues, que ni siquiera tenía uno propio, uno con quien pudiera meditar, viajar en bisonte volador, o a quien pudiese llamar su hijo. Ciertamente, en algún punto sintió que si deseaba seguir con Lin Bei Fong, debía de sacrificar ese anhelo de tener en sus brazos a una especie de pequeño yo; llegaría a una edad en donde no tendría la posibilidad de concebir a uno, y al final sólo quedaría él. De alguna manera, el deber de preservar a los maestros aire caía en sus hombros, pero al recordar las palabras de su padre respecto a cómo una sola mujer no podría repoblar a toda una raza, supo que de alguna manera u otra la especie estaba condenada a morir en algún momento de la existencia humana.

-Mastiquen con calma - escuchaba las indicaciones de alguien que le pedía a los pequeños mejores modales en la mesa. Aunque al principio no le había tomado importancia, fue la obediencia inmediata de los niños la que le sorprendió, y más todavía, quien estaba al mando de ellos.

"¿Pema?" pensó. "¿Qué hace ella..."

En eso, Tenzin se puso de pie, dejando un plato de comida inconcluso y completamente revuelto, debido a que el apetito se le había ido.

En el breve espacio temporal que había entre él y la acólita, trató de procesar el porqué de su marcha acelerada, del vaivén poco común que caminaba adentro de su pecho, justo en donde parecía ser que tenía el corazón; se asemejaba a una presión que podría explotar, o que deseaba que explotase de alguna manera, pero que no se iba de ese sitio, y al estar cerca de esa acólita que apenas había llegado hace unos días, ese mismo sentimiento oclusivo iba a la alza.

-Los niños son sumamente traviesos - aseguró Tenzin, tomando un lugar junto a ella.

-Hola maestro Tenzin - saludó, haciendo una reverencia hacia aquél.

-Sólo llámame Tenzin... Dijiste que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué esa formalidad?

Los infantes seguían en sus asuntos, mientras que un ligero rubor se manifestó en las mejillas de Pema.

-Usted siempre ha sido mi maestro - respondió -. Es así como funciona...

-No estamos en la edad de los imperios, o viviendo en alguna saga histórica, como esa en donde una chica se arroja a un volcán por amor...

-¿La misma en donde la heroína se enamora del hijo del general enemigo?

-Y la heroína quema toda la nación montando un dragón... Y es cuando se arroja a un volcán.

-La he leído. Forma parte de alguno de los libros que nos obsequiaron en el Reino Tierra.

-Sorprendente... – de repente sacudió la cabeza – Digo, es decir. Es interesante la cantidad de cosas que los acólitos peregrinos hacen. Todos se han adecuado bien adentro del templo.

Tenzin posó su mirada por un largo instante sobre Pema, quien no dejaba de ayudar a los niños a cortar diversos trozos de vegetales, a quitar algunas semillas; no despegó sus ojos de aquel sol resplandeciente que nacía de su sonrisa, de toda una juventud renovada. De alguna manera u otra, aunque la Pema de ocho años hubiese quedado en el pasado, la joven acólita que se manifestaba frente a él no difería mucho de la niña que pedía su atención en años anteriores; poco quedó de la ingenua muchachilla que había salido del templo tiempo después de la muerte de Aang, con afán de auxiliar al mundo y de dar a conocerse en diferentes lares. Allá afuera habría un centenar de misterios por resolver, varios que la acólita exploradora había desenvuelto, y cuyas respuestas llenaban sus ojos al momento de tocar los de alguien más.

-Es una de las labores más nobles que he llevado a cabo, y me hace pensar en lo mucho que debo aprender. El planeta es un lugar inmenso pero… ¿Sucede algo maestro Tenzin? Lo noto muy… ¿Pensativo?

-Nada importante. Estoy cansado simplemente, y el aire aquí adentro es muy denso. ¿Te parece si hablamos allá afuera? Y deja de llamarme Maestro Tenzin. Sólo soy yo, el mismo de siempre.

Pema asintió, y encargándole la tarea de niñera a su amiga Jinora, la cual rondaba cual aura cerca de la mesa, asintió, sabiendo que tarde o temprano habría de cobrar el favor.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Todavía se dejaba ver la tarde, y pronto ésta habría de perecer. La sal de la Bahía Yue sabía a una especie de azúcar gourmet poco usual. Pema tomó asiento en una de las pequeñas fuentecillas del templo, seguida por Tenzin, quien dejó un espacio respetable entre él y la joven.

Ella dio un pequeño suspiro, y por mucho que el maestro aire intentó quitarle la vista de encima a Pema, no lo logró. Sin embargo, cuando la acólita se dio cuenta de aquella actitud poco convencional, no evitó sentir que algo estaba descompuesto.

-¿Y qué ha sucedido por aquí? – preguntó con nerviosismo, tratando de cambiar el tono del ambiente tenso que podía sentirse en los plomos oculares del maestro.

-Aquí nada ha cambiado – contestó él, resignado, virando hacia la próxima puesta de sol.

-La maestra Katara se fue de la isla. ¿Eso no es suficiente cambio?

-Sé que lo notarías… Es por eso que no te lo dije.

-Pero era importante, maestro Tenzin. ¿Por qué me lo…

-¿Otra vez con formalidades? – arqueó la ceja, mirando a Pema de reojo – ¿Qué dije respecto a los tratos antiguos? Me haces sentir más viejo.

-Usted… digo, tú… Maestro Tenzin… Yo…

Las normas de trato externo de Pema se venían abajo. ¿Cómo se hablaba frente a su mentor de toda la vida a quien siempre le trató como un superior?

-Está bien. Te acostumbrarás después.

Pema asintió.

-Pero el templo se siente triste sin la maestra Katara…

-Lo sé. La sola idea de que mi madre viera a diario el recuerdo de mi padre era algo con lo que sé que no viviría… Es como si en cada rincón se le apareciera.

-Sé de lo que habla… hablas. Perdón – la chica se sonrojó un poco. Tenzin sólo sonrió.

-Ahora mi mamá tiene otras cosas en qué pensar. Habría sido egoísta negarle ir al Polo Sur.

Se hizo el bendito silencio en esos enormes centímetros que delimitaban sus fronteras personales.

Algo seguía sin marchar correctamente en el pecho de Tenzin... ¿Por qué el corazón sufría estreñimiento? No se trataba de un síntoma malo, no; más bien, se trataba de uno en el cual deseaba estar por un tiempo más largo, que no deseaba sacarlo de sí mismo, pero que al mismo tiempo le era incómodo, y a la par, le imposibilitaba articular sus pensamientos y ordenar sus palabras (¿O era al revés?)

-Lo importante es que se recupere de ese duro golpe.

-Mi madre es una mujer fuerte pese a su edad; sé que podrá superarlo, o al menos, evadir el dolor por un momento.

-La maestra Katara ya ha vivido muchos años, cosa contraria a usted… Digo, a ti, maestro… digo, ¡Tenzin! Sólo Tenzin.

-¿Sigues teniendo problemas con el trato? – preguntó Tenzin, observando el rubor en las mejillas de Pema, quien de inmediato intentó reponerse. Luego de algunos segundos, ambos callaron, dejando que algunos otros sonidos hablaran por ellos.

-En realidad hay un pequeño problema – aseguró él.

-¿Problema? ¿Es sobre el consejo?

-No es eso… Es solamente que en un par de años habré de cumplir cuarenta años, y no he logrado nada en ese lapso.

-¿Por eso es que se siente "viejo"? Es decir, te sientes… Sí, eso último.

Tenzin asintió.

-Es únicamente un mal momento, maestro. Ha llevado una vida llena de estrés desde que recuerdo; atendiendo los asuntos del templo, dando sus clases a los pequeños acólitos.

-Me retiré de ello hace un año, poco después de un problema que tuve que resolver en la Nación del Fuego. Consumía mucho de mi tiempo… Sin embargo, hay gente más capaz que yo para llevar a cabo ese trabajo, por ejemplo… ¡Tú! Tú eres excelente con los niños acólitos; los acabo de ver allá adentro, y sé que serás una gran maestra. ¡Ya sé! ¡Te voy a asignar un lugar en los "salones de las ideas"! Ellos te adorarán.

-Maestro Tenzin…

-Dime. ¿Acaso no es una buena idea?

-Es sólo que…

-Además, tú pasaste por ese lugar y…

-¡Maestro Tenzin! – gruñó ella, cortando todo el entusiasmo de Tenzin, el cual la miró extrañado.

-Yo… lo siento. Me emocioné y…

-Le agradecería el gesto amable que me ofrece ahora mismo, maestro Tenzin. Es decir, te agradezco por esta oportunidad pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero estaré por poco tiempo en el templo - exclamó Pema -. Además, no quiero encariñarme con los niños tan rápido; será traumático verlos hechos todos unos jovencitos y no reconocerlos.

-¿Se irán? ¿Cuándo? – de repente su tono frenético se detuvo – ¿Irse? ¿Qué no llegaron apenas hace unos días?

-Así es. Pero la brigada sólo vino a dejar a los acólitos que se nos habrían de integrar. Descansaremos de nuestro recorrido por algún tiempo, y después volveremos a irnos…

-¿Cuánto tiempo será?

-Quizás unos seis o siete años. Iremos a algunos pueblos del norte del Reino Tierra a reconstruir un par de pueblos que quedaron dañados por los últimos huracanes. La hermana Woo planea llevar a cabo el proyecto que tanto le propuso al avatar Aang: planea que nos establezcamos en las cercanías de Ba Sin Se para hacer algo similar a un, digamos, pequeño "Templo aire" fuera de éste.

-¿Seis o siete años? ¿Y cuánto tiempo planean quedarse? – Tenzin no tenía idea de por qué se encontraba armando un interrogatorio de tales magnitudes. ¿A él qué debía importarle si esa horda de ancianos tardaba años?

-Es poco tiempo para todo lo que debemos de hacer. ¿Acaso duda de mi capacidad para enseñar la filosofía de los maestros aire?

-Yo sé que eres excelente para ello. No por nada eras de las alumnas preferidas de mi padre, y una de las pocas que mejor aprendió las lecciones de filosofía.

Pema sonrió.

-Gracias, maestro Ten… Digo, Tenzin. He escuchado a la hermana Woo decir que quizás nos quedaremos hasta principios de verano, un poco antes de que comiencen los festejos del templo.

-Oh…

El sol se estaba ocultando, y era casi imperceptible. La noche se posó sobre de ellos, y buscando alguna estrella, Tenzin observó el cielo por varios instantes, justo para buscar palabras precisas:

-Cuando vuelvas, seguiré siendo el maestro Tenzin. Y, quizás no me reconozcas, pero ya seré un anciano con muchas canas...

-Seis o siete años no son mucho. Usted no es nada anciano, maestro Tenzin. Claro que no.

-¿Qué dije sobre las formalidades?

Ambos comenzaron a reír. Él lo hizo por no romper el momento; ella lo hizo con cierta inconsciencia, sin saber que por dentro Tenzin no tenía idea de cómo debía reaccionar frente a esta situación. ¿Por qué se le había achicado el espacio que quedaba en medio de sus veinticuatro costillas de maestro aire? De repente, la sonrisa de Pema, así como sus ojos incautos le provocaban una singular alegría oximorónica*, casi inconcebible, cosa que no recordaba haber sentido desde que era un pequeño tontorrón que le había robado más de un beso a la pequeña Lin.

O-O-O-O-O

-El maestro Tenzin anda muy raro.

-Tal vez está enfermo. Ha estado trabajando hasta muy tarde, y dudo que coma bien.

-Pienso que su novia le da la una cena "bastante balanceada" – exclamó Jinora, haciendo un ademán alusivo a otros actos que nada tenían que ver con comida.

-Deja de hacer esos gestos, Jinora.

-Es la verdad… Hace poco se fue con rumbo a casa de la Jefa de policía, y vaya que el maestro Tenzin llega bastante tarde. Hoy es una de esas noches…

Pema le arrojó una almohada a su compañera de habitación, la cual no paraba de reír.

-Eres cruel – respondió la acólita sonrosada.

-Ya lo sé, pero por eso me quieres, pequeña – Jinora, ni tarde ni perezosa se lanzó hacia la cama de su amiga, y entre risas y manoteos, Pema quedó estampada contra el entablado del suelo, sin que por ello se acabase la diversión. Luego siguió un soplo cansado, mismo que llevaba abotonándole el pecho a la chiquilla.

-Lo sigues queriendo, ¿Cierto?

-No lo sé. Es que el mundo es un lugar tan amplio… Si vieras la cantidad de hombres que aspiraron a ser acólitos, con la condición de que hiciéramos una familia en el templo…

-¿En serio? ¿Cuántas orgías hubo?

La acólita rodó los ojos, y respondió:

-No, Jinora. No hubo nada de orgías, nada de… eso.

-¿Detalles sucios?

-No

-Encuentros cas…

-¡No hubo nada! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Nada! Somos acólitos, pero algunas veces nuestras labores se veían frustradas por pequeños inconvenientes. Estuve a punto de aceptar la propuesta de un hombre en el Reino Tierra.

-¡No!

-Sí… Era un soldado retirado del ejército del Rey Tierra. Se encontraba incapacitado para caminar plenamente; solamente tenía una pierna, pero si tú hubieras visto sus ansias de llenarse de paz y comenzar una nueva vida…

-Pero…

-Pero lo dejé. No podía dejar mi misión inconclusa, y más cuando nos faltaban algunos meses para regresar a casa…

-¿Y sólo por eso lo dejaste? Es la oportunidad que tenías para olvidarte del maestro Tenzin y finalmente dejar de pensar en él… ¡Era tu oportunidad y la dejaste ir! ¿Qué haré contigo, Pema?

-No te pedí que hicieras algo.

-¿Y quieres a…

-Han-Gu. Así se llama. Y sí, lo quiero. Pero…

-¡Pero el maestro Tenzin nunca se ha salido de tu cabeza! ¿Cómo te hago entender que no puede ser? Ese amor estaba condenado desde que pusiste los ojos en un anciano como él…

-Vaya. Te agradezco por los reproches constantes – respondió Pema, molesta y sin dar crédito a las palabras de su amiga. Empero, ella no lo decía por ninguna razón más allá que el bienestar de la más grande amistad que jamás haya tenido. Jinora tomó un pequeño lugar en el suelo justo junto a Pema, y al tomarla por los hombros, siguió:

-Cariño… No seas ingenua. Él un día de estos se casa con la Jefa de Policía Bei-Fong, y te quedas sin nada. Es mejor que vayas pensando si deseas vivir toda tu vida viendo a tu "alma gemela" con alguien más, y te resignas a morir sola y no correspondida… O si abres tu corazón a alguien que cuidará esto – señaló hacia su pecho, dirigiéndose luego a su cabeza –, para que de acá se salga alguien más. Como tu amiga, casi tu hermana, te lo pido: libérate de tus ataduras, o después no serás capaz de enamorarte de nadie más…

Pema no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el discurso improvisado de su amiga, quien tenía la boca toda llena de razón. Durante sus viajes por el Reino Tierra, ella había conocido a decenas de jovencitos varoniles, ricos, acaudalados, y toda clase de personas que en algún momento la pretendieron. Su aspecto de dama serena e inocente solía despertar la curiosidad de cientos de lujuriosos, que ansiosos de probar carne sin mancha, la buscaban para una o dos noches como máximo; varios más estuvieron dispuestos a donar cantidades estratosféricas de dinero al Templo para que Pema se quedase con ellos, pero al final ella terminó rechazándolos a todos, o al menos a la mayoría. ¿Su duda? En cualquier momento sería capaz de regresar por ese soldado retirado del Reino Tierra para seguir el consejo de su amiga Jinora pero, como su tío Aang le había dicho durante muchas ocasiones, el amor era difícil cuando sobraba juventud.

***Oximorónica: la palabra ni siquiera existe, y es de aquellas que la RAE debería incluir en el diccionario porque, si existe el oxímoron, ¿Por qué no el adjetivo? Lo he leído mucho, pero nadie le ha hecho promoción a la pobrecilla. ¡Carajo!**


	5. En esta vida

**Agradecimientos a Ariy (Ahora Plistintake 0.o), GirlBender, MtezPS, lovelywtt, dannagreen7 y a mi hermana Marivi, que de momento se encuentra viajando, y espero que esté bien, al igual que todos.**

**En fin. Viene un capítulo muy tedioso para muchos (creo), e incluso tiene ese toque kataanger que tienen la mayoría de mis fanfics, dado que no puedo negar mi naturaleza shippeando a esta pareja. No estará basado en él, pero digamos que esta legendaria relación tendrá algo que ver con los consejos que tenga que pedir Tenzin, los que les dé Katara y… Ya estoy diciendo más de lo que debía.**

**Y está pasando lo siguiente en cuanto al orden de los capítulos: Uno habla del tiempo en el que Tenzin se enamora de Pema, y otro cuando ella era muy pequeña y estaba loca por el pequeño calvito. ¡Oh sí! Sé que es molesto para muchos, pero de alguna manera quería renovar un poco la manera en la que cuento mis historias. **

**Sin más por el momento, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

**En esta vida.**

-Prometiste que tú llevarías a los acólitos al museo de historia de Ciudad República. Un monje siempre cumple su palabra… Y mis hijos siempre cumplen con lo que promet…

Tenzin resopló:

-¡Ya sé, padre! Pero es que hoy le prometí a Lin…

-¡Excelente idea! ¿Por qué no llevas a Lin al recorrido con los acólitos? – terció Katara sin perderle la vista al tablero de Pai-Sho, a punto de colocar su pieza de flor de loto en el centro.

-Es la tercera vez que ganas, cariño – dijo Aang.

-Eres fácil de vencer.

Ambos juntaron traviesamente sus narices, exasperando al joven maestro de veinticuatro años.

-¡Por favor! Esto es serio. Apenas me reconcilié con Lin, y no puedo arruinar nuestra salida con… con…

-Vamos, Tenzin. Son unos pequeños muy adorables y bastante activos – contestó la maestra agua, quien colocó la pieza que daría fin al juego.

-Además, es la cuarta vez que te reconcilias con Lin. ¿Qué lo hace diferente esta vez? – concluyó Aang.

-¿No tienes asuntos de avatar por atender allá afuera, padre? ¿O no tienes asuntos de la Orden de Loto por atender, madre?

-¿No tienes que evitar ser comido por tu furibunda novia y por pequeños espíritus hambrientos, hijo? – preguntó Katara, causando una risotada en su esposo.

-Aún no pierdes el toque.

-Está bien, lo he entendido. No quieren que Lin y yo estemos juntos… ¡Bien!

-Escucha, Tenzin – pidió el avatar, reacomodando las tejas de Pai-Sho para comenzar un nuevo juego –; si te reconciliaste con Lin tres veces, ¿Qué lo hace diferente ahora? Son altibajos solamente. Quizás los dos necesitan estar un poco más cerca con las actividades del otro; un día ella te puede llevar a trabajar a la estación de policía, y hoy la llevas a recorrer el museo junto con los niños. ¿Qué de malo hay en ello? Si quieres compartir tu vida con Lin, ábrete a las posibilidades.

-¿Y una de ellas es llevar a un grupo de monjes-monstruitos que nos pueden arruinar la salida con sus quejidos?

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Tienes idea de cómo pasé varios años de mi vida con tu padre, hijo?

-Sí, ya sé: peleando contra la Nación del fuego y bla, bla, bla…

-Allí lo tienes, muchacho. Esa clase de retos te hacen más fuerte… Y necesitas fuerzas – sugirió el avatar, dándole una ligera palmada sobre el estómago a su hijo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-El Museo del sincretismo me parece muy aburrido – graznó la pequeña Jinora.

-Será divertido, Jin.

-Tú lo dices porque el maestro Tenzin es el que dará el recorrido. Sinceramente, yo estaré aburriéndome allí.

-Te divertirás viéndome. Siempre lo has dicho.

Jinora reflexionó por un momento, y se dio cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón.

-Al menos podré hacerte la vida imposible, o verte humillándote a ti misma, pequeña.

Se trataba de la mejor amiga que Pema tenía, y que siempre habría de tener; una acólita de diez años con cabellos negros y tez blancuzca. Su personalidad extrovertida solía meterla en conflictos constantes con los profesores de filosofía nómada, de la cual solamente se le daba el lado espiritual y bromista de los maestros aire. A diferencia de Pema, Jinora no era una alumna destacable en algo, salvo en danza y arrojando pasteles a los acólitos más ancianos con el avatar Aang, cosa que también metía en problemas a su pequeña amiga. Su actitud sarcástica a veces exasperaba a la pequeña acólita, quien la había conocido durante una tarde mientras Tenzin las había sacado a pasear a la ciudad montados en Oogi; Jinora había olvidado su abrigo, y para fortuna, Pema había cargado uno extra "por si las dudas", y desde entonces se confiaban prácticamente la vida. Es posible que gracias a la extraña relación de burla-amor-odio-confianza, su amistad había durado más que la de cualquier otra chica acólita que hubiese sobre la isla.

-Trato hecho – comentó Pema, quien de inmediato jaloneó a su amiga.

Ya caminando por los pasillos, Jinora comentó:

-Desde anoche no puedes ni dormir bien por causa de esta salida.

-¡Es el maestro Tenzin! Es que él es tan… tan…

-Ya sé lo que piensas de él. Como te he dicho, es sólo un anciano en comparación de ti… Además, Lee está detrás de ti; le gustas.

-¿A ese piojoso? ¡Ugh! ¡No!

-Pema: el maestro Tenzin ni siquiera sabe que existes.

-Algún día sabrá que existo.

En eso, ambas llegaron hasta Oogi, quien ya estaba listo para partir. Mientras los acólitos esperaban a su maestro, Jinora no dudaba en hacer entrar en razón a su mejor amiga, en tanto un tal Lee observaba idiotizado a la pequeña Pema…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-El museo del sincretismo es el más importante de nuestra ciudad. Nos muestra lo que anteriormente sucedía con las colonias de la Nación del fuego, y cómo es que el complejo sistema político…

Algunos niños ni siquiera prestaban atención a las palabras de Tenzin, quien de cierta forma se empeñaba en dar una explicación completa sobre el contenido de ese museo típico de los estudiantes de niveles básicos. De hecho, el glamur de la ciudad, la fuente que se hallaba frente al museo, así como los primeros satomóviles que rondaban las calles de Ciudad República, o las aves revoloteando cerca de algunos árboles del edificio tenían más poder; todo era entretenido, menos Tenzin… O no para todos ellos.

-¿Entiendes lo que dice, Pema?

-No todo, Jin, pero suena hermoso cuando él lo dice.

-E insisto: estás mal de la cabeza. Además, allí está su novia… Tendrás competencia, pequeña.

En alguna forma, ello hacía sentir a Pema más insegura de lo normal ante su maestro. Sin embargo, eso no la dejaría rendirse.

Lin no parecía demasiado contenta con la idea de ser niñera de una horda de casi veinte niños de entre seis y doce años de edad. De alguna manera se involucraba ese deseo suyo de no tener hijos, además de una serie de factores que le imposibilitaban anhelar un par de niños salidos de su sangre pese que Tenzin ansiaba tener tres o seis de ellos.

-… Y por eso es un museo muy importante, niños. Aquí veremos todo lo que hemos aprendido en la clase de historia. Todos van a formar una línea: los más pequeños vienen al frente, y tomarán la cuerda que les voy a dar. Formarán grupos de cinco personas y los iré guiando; es para que no se pierdan ¿De acuerdo?

Todos los niños asintieron, y de esa manera se acomodaron; Pema tuvo un lugar privilegiado hasta el frente, en donde el maestro Tenzin habría de tomar las sogas cual si llevase alguna especie de mascota.

-¿Esperas que así se mantengan en orden? – preguntó Lin, viendo de reojo a los pequeños acólitos salvajes.

-¿Tienes alguna idea mejor para controlar a tantos niños?

-Tal vez…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pasado el mediodía, la actividad de la ciudad aumentaba considerablemente, e incluso algunas personas aprovechaban la hora para almorzar o salir en pareja.

-¿Era necesario venir hasta la ciudad? Nos habríamos divertido en el templo sin venir hasta acá. Recuerda que no sigo siendo tan joven como antes y mis huesos comienzan a crujir con cada día – gruñó Katara, tomando con mayor fuerza el brazo de Aang a la par de la caminata.

-Tenzin y tú tienen la costumbre de considerarse viejos. Deberían tratar de vivir sin quejarse de esa manera. Además, pronto será primavera – exclamó Aang, buscando algo desconocido entre los escaparates de una amplia avenida.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo; eres joven y ardiente, y Tenzin siempre ha sido muy serio. Hay días en los que creo que nació siendo un adulto.

Algunos comerciantes saludaban con cortesía a ambos héroes de guerra, mientras que aquel matrimonio les regresaba el gesto, y en algunos locales los comerciantes acostumbraban a ofrecerles un delicioso cuenco de té caliente.

-¿Así que todavía piensas que soy "ardiente"? – susurró el avatar, obsequiándole a su esposa una mirada provocativa sin parar de caminar.

-¿Así que piensas que me quejo de todo? – dijo ella, comenzando a bromear cada vez con su tono de voz.

-No es hermoso escuchar cuando pides que levante mi ropa del suelo.

-Y no es hermoso ver tu ropa sobre el suelo. Aunque hay solamente un momento en el que me gusta que esté regada por todo el cuarto…

Recorriendo a Aang de pies a cabeza, Katara no evitó plantar un beso inocente sobre sus labios, a lo cual él correspondió.

-Primero vamos por té; luego podemos ir a dar un paseo por el parque y si quieres "tirar" tu ropa antes de que llegue Tenzin al templo…

-¿Sabes? Adoro tus planes, cariño – afirmó Aang, volviendo a poner los ojos en el camino para encontrar una pequeña tienda de té.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Tomaremos algunos minutos para descansar, niños. Luego de eso nos iremos al templo – pidió Tenzin, dejando que los acólitos comenzaran a rondar por todo el patio frontal del museo y fingiendo que eran bisontes voladores.

-Admito que son criaturas adorables – comentó Lin.

-Lo son. Pero no sabes cuánto he tenido que pelear con ellos.

-¿No había alguien más apto para traerlos al museo?

-¿Insinúas que soy un inepto?

Lin rió.

-Claro que no; eres muy inteligente.

-¿Pero?

-Te tensas demasiado. Deberíamos ir a algún lado, muy lejos de Ciudad República; desde que estás en el consejo y cuidando a esos monstruitos… bueno, te veo más agotado que de costumbre.

-Es porque estoy creciendo.

-Estamos creciendo.

-Ya lo sé – exclamó ella, acercándose cada vez más hacia su oído –, y por eso mismo te propongo que nos escapemos durante tres días y nada más.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? – preguntó Tenzin casi musitando.

-Al salar de Tian Pinyin. Es un sitio hermoso, casi paradisiaco. Le llaman "la frontera entre el cielo y el mar". Cuando comience la temporada de lluvias, podemos ir. Sólo así se forma el reflejo sobre la capa de sal.

-Suena tentador. Tres días, tú y yo…

-Nosotros…

Apenas si sus labios se estaban rozando, compartiendo un brevísimo beso, cuando de repente se manifestó una de las pequeñas acólitas, haciendo notar su presencia con tan sólo aclararse la garganta.

-¿Pema? – volteó Tenzin en cuanto la escuchó.

-¿Quién es ella? – cuestionó Lin.

-Es una de las acólitas del templo. Es una niña muy tierna…

-Gracias – terció ella –, ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Yo soy Lin Bei Fong. Es un gusto conocerte, pequeña.

Ciertamente, la hija de la poderosa jefa Bei Fong no estaba hecha para tratar con niños. En cada segundo, Pema sólo le arrojaba algunas miradas celosas.

-Igualmente. ¿Sabías que el maestro Tenzin declama poesía? – interrogó severamente la niña.

-…Bien. Sí, lo sé. Él da clases de literatura e hist…

-¿Y alguna vez te ha declamado algún poema?

-Pema, es suficiente – intervino el maestro aire, llevándose los dedos a las sienes.

-Ahorita, espera – le pidió silencio.

-Alguna vez me declamó algún poema y… – la joven apenas si podía lidiar con ello.

-A mí me ha declamado muchos… ¡Así de muchos! – dijo, extendiendo sus brazos y haciendo un círculo que iba desde la coronilla, regresando a su posición original, que era hacia los costados.

-Oh. Bien por ti, pequeña.

-Es porque el maestro Tenzin me quiere… Y un día me prometió que nos íbamos a casar.

-¿Qué? Son sólo pretextos de adulto, niña. Debes madurar.

-El maestro Tenzin no falta a sus promesas…

-Pema – dijo el susodicho.

-¿Maestro?

-¿Por qué no mejor te vas a jugar con Jinora y las demás niñas? Necesito tiempo a solas con la señorita Lin.

-Lo que diga, maestro Tenzin – con una sonrisa en el rostro, la pequeña Pema obedeció sus órdenes, y de inmediato corrió hacia la fuente, donde varios infantes jugaban a ser maestros agua.

El silencio reinó por un instante entre los dos jóvenes.

-Es una pequeña fastidiosa… Pero me agrada.

-Y no tienes que vivir con ella veinticuatro horas al día durante toda una semana. Eso de "casarnos" lo dije para que dejara de hacer preguntas… Ni siquiera recordaba que se lo había dicho.

-Está bien. Hasta creo que es gracioso…

-¿Y qué dices?

-¿Qué digo sobre qué?

-Sobre los niños… ¿No son adorabl…

-Tenzin – suplicó la maestra tierra, dando un largo suspiro.

-¿No has cambiado tu opinión sobre esto, cierto?

Lin asintió.

-De acuerdo – terminó por decir, resignándose con una exhalación típica de maestro aire que debió de levantar más que las hojas y la basura que se hallaba regada sobre el suelo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dieron las dos de la tarde. O al menos eso le había indicado un transeúnte al respetable avatar en cuanto éste le preguntó. El parque se hallaba sumamente tranquilo, y las primeras flores se dejaban ver entre los arbustos; las hojas volvían a enverdecer. Sin embargo, las aguas y los vientos helados propios de Ciudad República debían de esperar a que la primavera entrase completamente para calentar la urbe. Muchas personas que pasaban enfrente de la banca que ocupaban Aang y Katara se extrañaban de su presencia por aquellos lares.

-De repente recordé que nuestros hijos ya son grandes – suspiró Katara, recostada sobre el hombro de su esposo.

-¿Por qué lo dices, cariño? - preguntó Aang, observando hacia el cielo.

-Por esa pareja joven de allá – en eso, señaló a un par de no maestros, los cuales jugaban con su pequeña, que habría de tener menos de seis años.

El avatar volteó, y después dijo:

-Algún día debían de abandonar el nido.

-¿Cuántos años crees que tengan?

-No sé, tal vez la edad de nuestro muchacho. Hablo de Tenzin.

-A propósito de nuestro hijo… ¿Crees que algún día decida casarse con Lin?

Ambos se quedaron pensativos.

Cual agua y aceite, Lin y Tenzin habían comenzado su relación diez años atrás en las circunstancias más febriles que pudieron existir. No obstante, se habían mantenido unidos y firmes hasta esas fechas; tanto Bumi como Kya ya habían comenzado a hacer sus vidas, pero el tiempo de Tenzin era incierto.

-Lin es excelente; es fuerte, es hermosa. Es como su madre… Tiene carácter.

-Piensas que tendrán muchos problemas antes de casarse, ¿Cierto?

-Así es. Lin no lo aceptará. Siempre la he querido como a una hija y todo, pero como a cualquier padre, quiero ver a mis hijos felices… Y ellos dos tendrán muchos conflictos. Es decir, se pasan enterrando su amor, y ambos son orgullosos cuando se lo proponen. Si los dos pusieran de su parte, no estarían rompiendo y volviendo en cada momento.

-Quizás debamos hablar con ellos… pero…

Súbitamente, un grito infantil y desesperado se escuchó desde el otro lado del parque, el cual pedía auxilio de manera inmediata. Al parecer era una niña que no era capaz de moverse por sí sola, o mejor dicho, capaz de ayudar a alguien más.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Mi amiga cayó en el agua! ¡Alguien que me ayude!

Tanto Aang como Katara voltearon de forma repentina para dar con aquel grito desesperado y desgarrador, y enseguida se levantaron de la butaca; Aang utilizó sus poderes de aire para correr con mayor agilidad hasta donde la voz se escuchaba.

-¡Vamos para allá! ¡Sólo espera!

A la par, Katara se arrojó al lago haciendo una patineta de hielo, mas no le fue difícil a causa de la baja temperatura que presentaba el agua del parque. Ambos maestros corrieron hacia allá, y cuál habría de ser su sorpresa al ver que la niña que rogaba por ayuda era la mismísima Jinora, y que el cuerpecito inerte sobre el estanque era de la pequeña Pema...

* * *

**- Continuará -**


	6. Aquí y ahora

**Este capítulo es más de "introspección". Es decir, no hay tantas acciones pero será el único que siga dicha monotonía (luego entenderán por qué el poema, por qué la introducción a la relación disfuncional de Tenzin y Lin… Tendrá más desarrollo en los capítulos venideros).**

**Les quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno sus comentarios, y haciéndoles saber que dejaré dos días entre cada capítulo que suba a partir de ahora (Es decir, si hoy viernes subo un capítulo, el lunes subo otro, luego el jueves, después el domingo y así sucesivamente).**

**Aquí y ahora**

Bumi había dejado a los acólitos en el templo, y al poco tiempo pidió su permiso vacacional en la base central de las fuerzas armadas. Sólo tres semanas después llegó hasta Ciudad República, y estuvo hospedado por un tiempo más o menos copioso, en el cual jugó a ser un fastidioso "Doctor corazón", tanto para su hermano como para la pequeña acólita.

Por razones ajenas a él, Bumi observó el comportamiento retraído y errante de su hermano menor, el cual volvía a sonreír sin fatiga alguna, ignorando en ocasiones los problemas del consejo y permitiéndose, de vez en cuando, algunos escapes del templo; más de una vez encontró a Tenzin cantando desafinadamente en las duchas, o reposando la cabeza contra algún arbusto leyendo poesía, tan apegado a los libros como siempre había sido. ¿Lo extraño? Bumi conocía a ese "pequeño calvo" que estaba a nada de cumplir los cuarenta años, y sabía que esas características pueriles y casi propias de los adolescentes no le correspondían a un individuo serio como él.

Rara vez se atrevía a llegar a altas horas de la noche. Se encontraba en casa a las seis de la tarde y sin falta; consumía sus alimentos, divisando los movimientos de Pema de manera atenta, casi fría y aparentando cero sentimientos, y entonces apartaba la vista; luego, se encerraba durante horas en su despacho, en donde Bumi encontró montones de libros y pergaminos regados por doquier, tras haberse preguntado qué tanto hacía adentro de dicho cuarto.

De la misma manera, el alférez se dedico a rastrear los movimientos de Pema, quien mostraba señas de haber olvidado a Tenzin. ¿Era posible que hubiese olvidado a su maestro después de dicho viaje misterioso? Las actividades de la acólita caían en un círculo casi monótono; alimentar animales, ir de aquí para allá, acarrear agua, lavar trastos. Empero, las clases que Tenzin le había asignado en los "Salones de las ideas" se volvían un foco de atención para su peculiar labor militar de campo. Varias veces entró a la clase de gramática elemental, buscando alguna seña que corroborase su teoría… Empero, no notó nada raro, hasta que cierta mañana, ya entrada la primavera, Bumi despertó con una resaca inmensa. Pero como todo militar adiestrado, su hígado se daba a respetar, y sin importar el dolor de cabeza, el alférez se levantó de la cama para entrar a la absurda clase. Sin embargo, al recordar las palabras de su padre respecto a las artes liberadoras del espíritu, supo que no se encontraba haciendo algo netamente estúpido, como cualquiera lo diría.

Corriendo y casi derrapando, Bumi logró entrar al aula, para encontrar la inusitada presencia de su hermano Tenzin, acomodado pésimamente en una de las butacas más chicas del pequeño salón. Empero, al prestar atención a su pose particular, entendió que no se trataba de una coincidencia o algún síntoma de sonambulismo de parte de él, de su hermano, y que mucho menos se encontraba soñando algún momento descabellado en el que todos los soldados de repente se hallaban en interiores danzando en alguno de los cuarteles.

-¿Tenzin? ¿Qué diantres haces tú aquí? – Bumi bajó la voz en tanto tomaba asiento a un lado de su hermano.

-Vengo a observar las clases de los profesores. Es una de mis múltiples labores como rector del templo – contestó Tenzin.

-Claro… A observar solamente.

-¿Algún problema?

-Para nada – dijo, riéndose levemente, haciendo resaltar el sarcasmo evidente en su frase.

-Alférez Bumi – pidió Pema, haciendo que todos los acólitos virasen hacia su dirección. Aquél sintió el poder furtivo de los doce pequeños, y se repuso:

-Presente.

-¿Nos haría el honor de declamar el poema del día de hoy?

-Anda Bumi, que quieres hablar tanto – dijo Tenzin, burlándose de su hermano mayor.

-Y usted también, maestro Tenzin.

Inesperadamente, el maestro aire sintió como si hubiese vuelto a sus años escolares, en aquellos en donde la profesora malhumorada lanzaba miradas furtivas y mortales hacia todos sus alumnos en espera de una respuesta afirmativa. Claro que podía negarse, y Bumi pensó igualmente que él habría de negarse. Empero…

-De acuerdo. Yo leeré el poema… Si me deja leerlo sólo a mí y no junto a Bumi.

La mirada de su hermano se dirigió hacia Pema, en cuyo rostro notó un ligerísimo tono rojizo. Para él era mejor no leer ninguna cursilería de aquellas que se usaban para cortejar señoritas, dado que la única forma retórica coherente que conocía eran las palabras como "hermosura", "cosa linda", y otro montón más del lexicón propio del marinero común.

El maestro Tenzin pasó al frente; orgulloso, propio, como siempre lo había sido, aunque con una agitación anormal en sus pasos, como si estuviese temeroso de algo, o afanoso de impresionar a alguien. Una vez que estuvo junto a Pema, aquél comenzó:

_Cuando estoy en ti, cuando me hago pequeño_

_Y me abrazas y me envuelves y te cierras_

_Como la flor con el insecto,_

_Sé algo, sabemos algo._

_La hembra es siempre más grande, de algún modo._

Las primeras líneas parecían flojas, casi incomprensibles y leídas por alguna especie de muerto viviente. Sin embargo, al ver que su maestro titubeaba, Pema le pidió un poco más de empeño; se encontraba inutilizado e incapaz de hacer algo, y el rubor comenzó a escalar a lo largo de sus mejillas.

_Nosotros nos salvamos de la muerte._

_¿Por qué? Todas las noches nos salvamos._

_Quedamos juntos, en nuestros brazos,_

_Y yo empiezo a crecer como el día._

Sus palabras se tornaron firmes después de esa estrofa, pero sus palabras seguían tambaleando, cual si estuviese recordando algo justo en el instante.

_Algo he de andar buscando en ti,_

_Algo mío que tú eres y que no has de darme nunca._

… Y en eso, sus ojos viraron hacia la acólita, quien no perdía detalle de cada frase, sustantivo, adjetivo y pronombre que brotaba de los labios tiernos de un dulce hombre de treinta y nueve años, cuya barba y bigote en candado podían engañar a cualquiera, haciéndole ver como un hombre rudo, espiritual y rara vez sensible, siendo que su amor por la lectura le hacía sumamente suave, al igual que su difunto padre.

_¿Por qué nos separaron? Me haces falta para andar,_

_Para ver, como un tercer ojo,_

_Como otro pie que sólo yo sé que tuve._

De repente, entre cada verso se dibujaron claras algunas memorias que Tenzin conocía bastante bien, pero que no entendía el porqué de su manifestación; una pequeña Pema que corría debajo de los árboles para jugar a las escondidas; un Tenzin jovencillo que vigilaba a los acólitos y, poco después de haber deseado buenas noches a todos ellos, se dirigía a la cama de esa misma niña para vigilar su sueño y proveerle de algunos alimentos para que saliese de su resfriado pronto; una acólita hecha mujer, una que en el interior seguía adorando la clase de poesía con su profesor favorito. Ella, Pema.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Te gustó el poema? – susurró Tenzin en el oído de Lin, aún abrazándola.

-No está mal – alcanzó a responder Lin con antipatía.

Tenzin azotó los brazos sobre la cama.

-¿Tardé medio día en memorizarlo para que me digas "no está mal"?

-No te pedí que lo memorizaras.

-Pensé que te gustaría. Antes solía declamarte algunos poemas…

-Tú lo dijiste: antes. Eso fue hace muchos años, Tenzin. Ahora somos adultos, no somos adolescentes febriles.

El maestro resopló, separándose de manera inmediata de su compañera, para entonces buscar por sus pantalones que yacían inmóviles sobre el suelo, al igual que el resto de la ropa de Lin y la suya. Mientras, ella avanzó hacia el espacio que Tenzin había vaciado apenas unos segundos antes, sintiendo el calor que allí permanecía clavado.

-¿Tan pronto te vas? Apenas dieron las dos de la madrugada.

-Mañana tengo una junta muy importante con el consejo. No puedo faltar…

-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? ¿Es necesario que vayas hasta el templo de la isla? Puedes dormir aquí.

-Precisamente aquí haré sólo eso: dormir – respondió con un tono cargado de molestia visible, acomodándose la camisa.

De pronto ambos cesaron con las preguntas, con los movimientos y toda acción de ataque-defensa que pudiesen llevar a cabo. Con los codos reposando sobre sus rodillas y de espaldas a aquella dama, Tenzin se llevó las manos hacia el rostro, suspirando, a la par del silencio de Lin, que al acercarse lentamente hasta el cuello de Tenzin, musitó:

-Quédate por un momento más.

-¿Con qué objeto?

-No lo sé – siguió, dibujando un camino de besos hasta su mejilla, posando sus manos sobre sus delgados hombros varoniles –. Si no quieres dormir, no lo hagamos.

En eso, el maestro aire detuvo la marcha pasional de Lin, levantándose de la cama y colocando las pocas piezas de ropa que le faltaban.

-¿Acaso hice algo malo? – gruñó Lin – ¿Qué te sucede?

-No me pasa nada. Todo está bien… ¡Todo va de maravilla!

-No necesitas usar el sarcasmo conmigo, cabeza de aire. Si estás molesto por algo, dímelo de una buena vez.

-Ahora que lo dices, sí. Sí me molesta mucho tu actitud… Es como si le estuviera haciendo el amor al aire.

-¡Eres un maestro aire! – respondió Lin en el mismo tono.

-No tengo tiempo para tus bromas. Quizás la pared sería más cálida conmigo…

Echándose la toga sobre la espalda, Tenzin salió de la habitación mascullando un "buenas noches" poco entendible, seguido de un azote de puertas.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Con los ojos casi yéndosele de lado, Tenzin descendió de Oogi, dejándolo en su corral respectivo para que pasara la noche; caminó por un amplio jardín para acceder a su dormitorio, aunque encontró a su hermano Bumi bebiendo justo debajo de un frondoso encino del sur del Reino Tierra.

-¿Bumi? ¿Qué dije sobre el licor? – preguntó.

En eso, el alférez dejó la botella a un lado, y secándose algo del licor de la boca, exclamó:

-Hola, pequeño calvito. Ya no tendrás problemas; ya me voy. Sólo venía de vacaciones por un tiempo… Tú sabes, lo que me da la armada para relajarme y volver a ser esclavizado con mucho trabajo.

-Nunca te eché del templo. Sin embargo, quería dejar las reglas claras…

-Ya no me hallarás mañana, pequeño calvito… – el hipo no le permitía hablar de una manera propia – mañana me regreso con mi barco a mi base.

Tambaleándose y poniéndose de pie, Bumi se acercó a olisquear a su hermano, el cual lo sostenía por el brazo.

-Hueles a mujer Bei Fong, calvito. ¡Travieso!

-Deberías dormir. Mañana no querrás…

-¿Levantarme? He vivido peores. Me preocupas tú, pequeño calvito; tienes una maraña de cosas en esa cabecita sin cabello… ¡Cou-Cou! – exclamó, haciendo los ademanes propios que indican la locura.

-No sé de qué hablas. Te llevaré a tu cuarto…

En eso, Bumi rió histéricamente, para pronto decir:

-¡Tenzin! ¡Ay, hermanito! Escúchame, pequeño calvo. Hay dos cosas que no puedes disimular… Estar como yo, o estar como tú. Que lo mismo es "ebrio" y "enamorado".

-Sí, me gusta Lin y…

-¿Lin? ¡Por favor! Veo a miles de marinos y jovencitas como tú cada día. ¿Sabes por qué…. Hic… sabes por qué muchos entran a la armada? ¡Simple! Se sienten rechazados por a-l-g-u-i-e-n en especial. He visto esos mismos ojos en miles de marinos… ¡Miles! Quieres a una y quieres a otra… ¡Las quieres! ¡Hic! Las amas much… much… ¡Las amas! Pero una va enterrando todo lo que sentías, y otra te quiere mucho… ¡Y lo sabes! Y por eso no te le acercas…

-¡Silencio! ¡Te llevaré como sea a tu cuarto!

Tenzin, sacando fuerzas de algún lugar desconocido, cargó a su hermano como a cualquier ebrio de un bar vulgar, y al llegar a la alcoba, Bumi seguía mascullando palabras:

-la quieres y juegas con ella… la quieres… la quieres… ¡Hic! Tú la amas… tú la quieres…

-Suficiente. Duérmete ahora mismo.

-Buenas noches, pequeño calvo.

Aquél no terminó con su canto, y éste solamente azotó las dos puertas corredizas de la recámara. Enseguida se llevó las manos hacia el rostro, porque ciertamente Bumi tenía razón; su pensamiento le estaba haciendo una jugarreta horrible.

En un tiempo sumamente corto (cercano a dos meses), esa joven acólita había logrado provocarle ese hervor que nace cuando, al primero roce de una mirada, de repente te encuentras alegre, o sencillamente comienzas a observar la vida con mayor colorido; era esa pesadez ligera que le motivaba a hablar con Pema lo que comenzó a preocuparle.

Irónicamente, al estar más cerca de Lin, se sentía cada vez más alejado de ese cuerpo, negándose a sentir el toque que sólo el amor provee; sin embargo, al estar cada vez más lejos y saberse ajeno a Pema en todos sentidos, algo en su interior le aseguraba que esa distancia pronto habría de unirlos más pero ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Por qué se sentía como un idiota en su presencia? ¿Por qué trataba de impresionar a esa, a la misma a quien había rechazado cientos de veces en el pasado por ser una pequeña loca fanática de su persona, y ahora se encontraba obsesionado por quién sabe qué razón? En Pema había encontrado alguna clase de magia, casi una brujería que, si había estado allí muchos años, él apenas la notó hasta ese instante.

Buscando un poco de consuelo en el sueño, y esperando aclarar todas sus dudas para cuando despertase, Tenzin arrojó las mismas vestimentas que solía desprender de sí ante Lin, y recubriéndose con el frío abrazo de las sábanas, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de a poco, aunque no por ello encontró la paz total.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

De un instante a otro, pasó de estar en su cama, a ser una masa flotante en medio de una atmósfera lóbrega y densa para respirar, donde de repente se escuchaba la voz de una mujer que le reprochaba una serie de defectos mínimos; entonces, una pared amarilla gigantesca comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta donde se hallaba, pero la velocidad aumentó sin más y, aunque esperaba recibir un impacto mayor (uno que lo dejara deshecho), cayó sobre una masa suave, cual tierra. Entonces, la pared se volvió completamente horizontal, y las dunas arenosas comenzaron a aparecer en los horizontes; se encontró en un inmenso desierto y azotado por una ventisca salvaje que lo alejó de su punto original, azotándolo y haciendo su voluntad sobre de él. A pesar de intentar utilizar sus poderes de aire control, éstos no respondieron nunca, mirándose como un alfeñique que nada podía hacer.

En eso, una versión gigantesca de sí mismo, con la barba crespa y una capa totalmente blanca apareció justo en frente de él. Tenzin volteó para observar con mayor atención su rostro:

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – preguntó su gigante, hincándose para igualar la altura de aquél.

-¿Yo? – preguntó, temeroso de lo que le pudiera hacer.

-No veo a nadie más por aquí.

-El tío Sokka me habló de esto; debí beber jugo de cact…

-¡No bebiste nada! ¡Estás muy bien! Pero escucha, amigo. Estás condenado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que puedes escapar de ella, de Pema. También de Lin, y puedes estar encerrado durante horas en tu despacho buscando olvidar lo que esa acólita te hace sentir y que Lin ya no puede.

Súbitamente, otra ventisca del desierto se manifestó, y el gigante levantó a Tenzin sobre su palma, el cual por poco y perdía el equilibrio mientras ascendía. Siguió:

-Puedes olvidarte de todos, y alejar a quienes tú más quieres. Sin embargo, hay alguien de quien no puedes huir, y sus palabras son las más hirientes que nadie jamás te haya dicho.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién?

-¡De ti!

El Tenzin colosal se llevó a la boca al diminuto maestro, el cual no hizo mucho salvo gritar (dado que no había peor pesadilla para un maestro aire que la de caer desde lo más alto del cielo y no ser capaz de burlarse de la gravedad… Ello era lo más cercano a la muerte).

Al bajar por el esófago, descendió hasta una superficie plana; se había caído de la cama.


	7. Quédate

**Pues en estos días he estado con algo de tiempo libre, por eso es que he ido actualizando este fanfic de manera más o menos constante. Sé que nadie lee mis absurdas notas al principio del capítulo, pero espero que el buen Sabines me perdone por utilizar un poema suyo en el capítulo anterior… Prometo que las rimas que encuentran en éste son de autoría propia; se darán cuenta de que no soy poetisa y que me gusta bastante la narrativa (aunque tampoco soy buena narradora). ¡Nos leemos el jueves!**

* * *

**Quédate.**

-Está bien. No fue tu culpa, Tenzin – Lin posó la palma de su mano sobre el hombro de su novio, quien no había cambiado su posición desde que la pequeña acólita de ocho años había entrado a la habitación de curación junto a su madre, la poderosa Katara. Con los brazos cruzados y la espalda contra la pared, el monje permanecía con la melancolía en la mirada, carcomido por su error descomunal.

-Lo fue. Todo esto pasó por mí culpa… debí vigilar a los niños adecuadamente y mira lo que ha sucedido. Ha sido mi falla, sólo mía.

-Esa curiosa impertinente estará bien, Tenzin. Te sorprendería ver la resistencia que tienen los pequeños monstruos; son más fuertes que los adultos.

El maestro aire volteó hacia su novia, quien trataba bajo todos los medios de cambiar su semblante triste. Con ojos tibios, Lin abrió sus brazos para proteger a Tenzin.

Así duraron por un momento colosal, hasta que Aang llegó hasta su lugar:

-¿Cómo sigue todo? – preguntó.

-De momento, mi madre no ha salido de allí. Espero que todo resulte bien.

-Así será, muchacho. ¿Dudas de los poderes de tu madre?

-No es eso. Es que…

-Lin, ¿Me permites un momento a Tenzin? Saldremos a hablar al patio.

-Adelante, tío Aang.

Éste hizo una reverencia a la heredera del legado Bei Fong, y pronto condujo a Tenzin por un par de pasillos, hasta que finalmente arribaron a un invernadero pequeño repleto de plantas medicinales.

-¿Sucede algo, padre?

El avatar inhaló los diversos aromas del lugar.

-Sé que algo te consterna, Tenzin. Sé cuanto piensas, y a veces lo haces en exceso… Eso a largo plazo…

-Sí; eso me hace daño. Me lo has dicho durante muchos años.

Aang comenzó a indagar entre los ramajes; escrutó las hojitas de un gracioso bonsái, y tomando las tijeras de jardinería, prosiguió:

-Eres el señor espiritual y no necesitas de tu papá. Lo sé.

Tenzin suspiró.

-Yo lo siento, padre.

-Acepto tus disculpas, muchacho. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Jinora?

-¿Te lo contó mi madre?

-No. Fuiste tú, ahora mismo.

-Tipo listo.

-Lo sé – dijo, riendo –, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Contó de todo un poco. Luego de que Pema fuera a molestarnos a Lin y a mí, ambas fueron a jugar, pero el patio del museo les parecía un reto poco tentador, y las dos cruzaron las dos calles que quedan entre el parque y el sitio…

-¿Se fugaron? Vaya…

-Mientras Jinora jugaba con los patos-tortuga del estanque en un lado, Pema tomó otro rumbo y vio un par de lirios estelares flotantes en las orillas del lago; creyó que los alcanzaría, pero… ¿Por qué hace estas cosas? Después de eso, Pema llegó a la parte profunda del lago y no supo cómo salirse… De repente escuchó pataleos y manotazos sobre el agua y cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Pema, ya estaba flotando. ¡Fue una iditoa!

Tenzin gruñó.

-No entiendo la razón de tu molestia…

-Es sólo que sí los alcanzó. Y Jinora me los dio. Pema los buscó para mí, porque llevaba varios días con una "mueca triste" y quería cambiar eso.

-Alguien tiene una pequeña admiradora – sugirió Aang sin abandonar la poda del bonsái.

-¡Esas son tonterías, padre! – gritó, sonrosado, aunque su padre no logró ver su rostro (pues se hallaba de espaldas).

-Claro que no; es lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Pero estuvo a punto de morir!

-¿Por eso te sientes culpable?

-Sí... digo, no. Es decir… ¡No sé! Es una niña muy fastidiosa.

-Reitero lo que dije: te admira. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-Muchas cosas…

-Está bien que la gente te admire.

-Pero en ella no es normal. ¡Es una pequeña niña!

-Para que alguien te admire no hay edad.

-Quizás tú estás muy acostumbrado a que otros te admiren y por eso no te parece irritante.

Por un instante, las tijeras de jardín cesaron de cortar, y Aang quitó la atención que tenía puesta sobre el árbol para ponerla en su hijo.

-¿Tenzin?

-Padre… Lo siento, es.

-Has tenido un día difícil, Tenzin. Te entiendo… todos tenemos días complicados. Tal vez tengas razón con eso de que "me admiran", pero también me odian. Escucha, Tenzin; esa niña te admira, y no hagas nada tonto por favor... Quien te admira te quiere, y quien lo hace, es capaz de seguirte hasta la otra vida – exclamó, justo antes de volver a sus actividades.

Sólo se escuchaban la manera en la que Aang usaba las tijeras para ayudar al pequeño bonsái a crecer un poco más, y algunas respiraciones vagas de parte de ambos. Después de que Tenzin tratara de analizar lo que su padre le había dicho, el avatar interrumpió el devenir mudo que los había separado por algunos instantes:

-Cuando era muy pequeño, el monje Gyatso era una figura de admiración para mí; él siempre me cuidó y me protegió de todas las maneras en las que pudo. Fue de las pocas personas que me brindaron su apoyo poco después de que me revelaron mi identidad como el avatar. No tienes idea de cuánto lo quise, hijo…

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-Por algo sencillo: siempre admiras a quien te brinda un suelo estable, alguna razón para continuar. Voy a sonar similar a tu madre, pero está en lo correcto cuando dice que eso te brinda esperanza…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lin dejó un hervido de algas marinas cerca de la mesilla de Pema; la pequeña necesitaría un cuarto propio y no su lugar habitual en los dormitorios colectivos de los infantes, pues más de uno podría resultar contagiado. Por eso, Katara le asignó una de las habitaciones vacías que había en la sección de las mujeres, asegurándose que hubiese buena ventilación y la calidez, ambas muy necesarias para que la niña sanase pronto.

-Tendrá un resfriado terrible. Al menos ya pasó su fiebre alta – exclamó Katara, retirando amablemente los flequillos empapados de la frente de la niña.

-Le dije a Tenzin que no debería de preocuparse… Los niños resisten a todo – contestó la maestra tierra. Aunque la mirada tibia de Katara estaba sobre el semblante enfermo de la niña, no evitó dirigirse hacia Lin.

-¿Acaso no son hermosos? – preguntó la maestra agua.

-Son como todos los niños.

-Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener uno más.

-¿Más? Tía Katara, no quiero ser grosera, pero tuviste muchos problemas con Kya y Bumi. Tenzin era un poco más…

-Los niños son un dolor de cabeza y duelen; te quitan tiempo, exigen toda tu atención, te desesperan y…

-… Te quitan toda personalidad. Dejas de ser tú misma para ser abnegada.

Katara, de repente, dibujó una mueca de intolerancia ante lo que Lin había dicho.

-¿Crees que no tengo personalidad, cierto?

-Espera, tía Katara. Es sólo que hay mujeres que nacieron con ese don. Yo soy de esas pocas mujeres que no quieren vivir para sacrificarse por un hijo o una hija… Ser madre era tu naturaleza, y en ocasiones el tío Aang afirma que eres una demente.

-Al menos no soy una niña hiper-crecida como ese anciano…

-¿Te molesta?

-A veces. Yo sé que somos diferentes en muchas cosas, pero aprendemos a vivir con esos detalles que no nos gustan del otro. Yo sé lo que él piensa de mí y ¿Sabes? Eso también te ayuda.

-¿A qué?

-Si te callas lo que sientes, vivirás en una isla eternamente, Lin. Te lo digo porque eres como una hija para mí, tanto como lo es Kya. Cuando acumulas las cosas, por más pequeñas que sean, pronto se pueden convertir en terribles bestias para ti.

-Entonces, ¿Ese es el secreto por el cual mi tío Aang y tú siguen juntos?

-Eso, más mucha constancia y amor. Siempre resalta las virtudes por las que te enamoraste de él… En tu caso lo digo por Tenzin.

El rostro pensativo de Lin capturó la atención de Katara, quien exhortó a la joven a salir del cuarto con rumbo a la pequeña sala para beber un poco de té.

Luego de atravesar varios pasillos y andadores del templo, finalmente llegaron hasta el punto señalado, en donde habrían de encontrar a Aang y a Tenzin conversando amenamente y ambos tomando una taza de té.

-Buenas noches, señoritas – exclamó el avatar al verlas entrar.

-Pensé que estarían en algún otro lugar – dijo Lin.

-Así fue. ¿Cómo está Pema? – cuestionó Tenzin inmediatamente, esperando alguna respuesta favorable de parte de su madre.

-Todo está normal, salvo que tuvo mucha fiebre. El agua helada le hizo daño, y más porque debió tragar montones de ella. Pero estará bien… Espero. Puedes respirar tranquilo, hijo.

La maestra legendaria tomó asiento a un lado de su esposo, y Tenzin se situó justo al lado de Lin Bei Fong para tomar sus manos.

-Te lo dije. Estaría bien – exclamó ella, regalándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hey! Estamos aquí.

-Papá… - Tenzin salió a la defensiva.

-De acuerdo, entonces no les molestará si nosotros también…

-Claro que no.

Entonces, Katara tomó gentilmente a Aang de la mandíbula para brindarle un pequeño beso, y él le regresó el gesto, seguido de un abrazo.

-Está bien, ya entendí. Esto es asqueroso – repuso el joven maestro, causando la risa de sus padres.

-Mejor iré a ver cómo está Pema. ¿Vienes, Lin?

-Yo vengo de allá. Si quieres te espero en los establos y luego vamos a mi casa, ¿Está bien?

-En un momento te alcanzo – dijo, poco antes de besar sus labios y partir hacia la habitación de la pequeña.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Desde el cuarto se alcanzaban a escuchar el choque de las olas y el cuchicheo ligero de las hojas al ritmo de la brisa casi primaveral que se avecinaba. La media luz del cuarto ahondaba la consternación que Pema sentía, puesto que desconocía el lugar en el cual se encontraba; se halló a sí misma en un mundo repleto de visiones caóticas, y después estaba inmersa en un mar de fuego, como esos que describían los libros de cuentos de la clase de gramática, cayó de espaldas en un océano de nubarrones listos para arrojar su lluvia al suelo. Allí fue donde despertó, y observó que ese no era el lugar en el que solía dormir.

Repentinamente, se escuchó que alguien venía hacia ella; como los acólitos mayores solían regañar a los acólitos menores si los veían despiertos, Pema volteó hacia la pared, fingiendo un sueño profundo. Cuando los pasos se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraba, encontró que eran unos que conocía muy bien; cesaron en cuanto estuvieron cercanos a la cama, y esa persona se sentó a su lado, acercando su mano hasta su cabecita.

-Discúlpame. Tal vez no soy tan digno de que me admires… Lo que hiciste fue tonto y casi te mueres. Si no fuera porque mi madre usó su agua-control para rescatarte y que mi padre te trajo pronto a la isla, tú… Tú… ni yo estaría aquí. Hiciste una completa locura, casi una idiotez…

Internamente, Pema se encontraba agradecida por ese momento tan cercano, aunque las palabras que el maestro estaba diciéndole no fuesen las ideales. Justo cuando ella estaba a punto de gritarle por lo antes dicho, Tenzin continuó:

-Sin embargo, los lirios que me trajiste son hermosos y… Gracias – finalizó, suspirando un poco.

Su pulgar se movía al ritmo de su mano, acariciando parte de la mejilla de Pema, quien debió de ruborizarse ante todos y cada uno de los gestos de Tenzin, quien canturreó sólo una parte de un cántico viejo de Ciudad República:

_Un gatito-gavilán que desciende hasta la mar_

_Anda solo desde que su gatita lo dejó_

_Pobre gato, triste andrajo, tiene ganas de llorar_

_Maúlla flojo desde que su gatita lo dejó. _

_Un zapato va volando_

_Los bigotes le golpeó_

_Pobre gato, triste andrajo, tiene ganas de llorar._

Si los niños hubiesen entendido la crueldad y crudeza de la letra, quizás no la habrían cantado con tanto ahínco y alegría cada que las acólitas les enseñaban la canción. Sin embargo, Tenzin no recordaba alguna otra, y más porque era un canto típico de la región y que medio universo (al menos en esa urbe) conocía.

-Buenas noches, pequeña – susurró, y tras subir las cobijas de la cama de Pema, el maestro se retiró del lugar.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dos días después, el estado de la acólita había mejorado de manera notable; bajo la vigilancia de Katara, la niña de ocho años ya volvía a comer normalmente, y a pesar del desagradable mejunje de algas que la maestra embadurnaba en su pecho, ella se sintió mejor que nunca. Durante ese tiempo, su amiga Jinora tuvo restringido el paso hacia la habitación, y rara vez se vieron. Empero, en cuanto llegó el tercer día (donde finalmente podría entrar), las dos se abrazaron por un largo instante, debido a que Jinora por poco y perdía a la mejor amiga que había tenido.

-Casi me matas – aseguró, estrujando a la niña.

-Fui yo la que morí – respondió Pema sin despegarse de su amiga.

-Debió ser horrible estar tanto tiempo encerrada sin nada que hacer.

Ambas fijaron las miradas, y Jinora notó la mueca sonriente de su amiga.

-¿El maestro Tenzin vino?

Asintió.

-Y me dijo que le gustaron los lirios.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Nada

-¡¿Nada?! ¿Por qué?

-Pensó que estaba dormida. Entonces pasó su mano por mi cabeza y me cantó la canción del gatito-gavilán.

-¡No inventes!

-¡Sí!

Las dos niñas gritonearon emocionadas, pero Pema se vio incapaz luego de que un ataque de tos le llegara.

-Lo siento. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Jinora, obteniendo una afirmación como respuesta.

-Sí. Pero todavía tengo tos. La maestra Katara dice que si sigo así, me voy a mejorar muy pronto.

-Más te vale, porque la maestra Woo no duda en preguntar las cosas de filosofía, y no hay nadie que le responda. Le haces falta a la clase para salvarnos a todos el trasero… Y la clase de pasteles de hoy estuvo muy floja sin ti.

Se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Adelante – pidió Pema, y entonces entró Katara.

-Buenos días, niñas. ¿Cómo has estado, Pema?

-Mejor, maestra Katara.

-¿Mejor? Tus pulmones casi se salen de su sitio por la tos – terció Jinora.

-Es normal. Pronto mejorarás y volverás a correr por el templo, traviesa. ¿Por qué no vas al jardín a jugar junto a Jinora un momento? Necesitas ventilación y algo de sol para la gripe. Hace un día hermoso allá afuera.

Las dos niñas asintieron. Ni tardes ni perezosas, las dos tomaron rumbo hacia un patio cuadrado que se encontraba afuera de ese segmento de habitaciones, dejando a Katara pensando por un instante considerable.

De repente, las memorias de los viejos días de Kya, Bumi y Tenzin venían solas y sin permiso alguno de colarse en su mente; al divisar la manera en que ambas niñas jugaban le remitía a aquellos tiempos que habían pasado hace mucho, y por ende, su anhelo de haber tenido un hijo o dos más; uno de ese mismo hombre a quien siempre había amado, y aunque él no había tenido mayor problema en haber tenido sólo tres, en los adentros de Katara existía un vago sentimiento de que había fallado en ese simple deber de repoblar a la raza de su marido. Sin embargo, Aang le recalcó muchas veces que una sola mujer no podía reconstituir a millones de personas y que, de alguna manera, no era su culpa ni su deber.

Hace muchos ayeres se encontraba cobijando a sus tres hijos, bañando a su hija mayor, mientras que Aang jugueteaba con ella, llevándola a pasear en patineta de aire y bisonte volador, o tejiendo collares. O la primera vez de Tenzin haciendo aire-control, o el primer diente que Bumi perdió… Todo ello parecía distante y a la vez tan cercano, que al simple regreso ya anhelaba sentir de nuevo esos abrazos de un par de bracitos minúsculos y poderosos…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Cariño, ¿Sigues despierto? – Katara susurró, hallándose acostada sobre el pecho de Aang.

-Dime – respondió entre dientes, con señales evidentes de estar adormilado.

-¿Extrañas a los niños?

-No tienes idea de cuánto. No tengo a quien culpar si me como los dulces…

-Aang…

Éste rio levemente.

-¿Es normal que hablemos de nuestros hijos a estas horas de la madrugada?

-Era curiosidad. Hay días en que quisiera volverlos a arropar… Sé que no se puede.

-Tienen que seguir con su vida, cariño. No pueden estar para siempre con nosotros.

-¿Y qué hay de Tenzin? Él sigue aquí.

-¿Y te molesta?

-Tú bien sabes que no. Es sólo que estoy preocupada por él y por Lin...

-Igual.

Callaron por un instante, y luego Aang preguntó:

-¿Estás dormida?

-Aún no. Sigo pensando en ellos dos… Tenzin la ama, y sé que ambos se aman. Pero Lin se niega a tener un hijo.

-Debe tener sus razones.

-No quiere dejar de ser ella.

-Es aceptable.

-Es egoísta.

-Es cuestión de ellos.

-Sé que no tolero ver a Tenzin así…

-Cuando el amor es verdadero, siempre encuentras la manera, cariño. Ellos dos sabrán qué hacer.

-¿Cariño?

-¿Quieres otra ronda? Tengo sueño.

-No te lo iba a pedir – dijo, sonriendo –. También quiero dormir. Tu corazón tiene un sonido hermoso…

-Buenas noches, Katara.

-Buenas noches.

Ambos se abrazaron, y acercando la cabeza de Katara contra su pecho, Aang se acomodó en las almohadas de la cabecera, cobijando el sueño de ambos.


	8. Porque debemos vivir

**Notas idiotas de la autora:**

**-Feliz cumpleaños a mi amiga Ariy… Grazie! Un poco tarde, pero aquí estoy. Y a Marivi; ambas me han apoyado bastante ahorita que estoy más en el suelo que de costumbre.**

**1 – Gracias a Girl Bender, porque afirma que sí lee la presente. Y a todos y cada uno de ustedes que leen la historia.**

**2 – ¿Por qué estoy subiendo capítulos con cierta "frecuencia"? Verán; los jueves y viernes tengo muchas labores (los viernes de septiembre serán de capítulo nuevo de "La leyenda de Korra" libro 2, entonces no tendré tiempo de subir capítulos los viernes… así como algo de trabajo y escuela-trabajo-escuela). Mi plan es subir este fanfic los lunes, jueves y sábados… Pero puede variar un poquito, entonces me disculpo.**

**3 – Para un Guest que me preguntó: Sí, la historia tiene dos líneas; los capítulos con números NON siguen una línea de cuando Pema tenía 8 años. Los capítulos con número par siguen una línea de eventos que suceden cuando Pema tiene como 22 años más o menos… Van salteados, pues. Pensé que les haría ruido a todos el seguimiento de esto, por lo que les advierto otra cosa: pongan atención a los títulos de los capítulos. Por raros que parezcan, hay una maña detrás de sus nombres… Ya luego verán de qué trata. ¡Ah! Tenzin y Pema se llevan 16 años.**

**4 – ¿Capítulo de relleno? Sí, un poco… Creo. No me gusta el relleno… Pero lo siento, he andado un poco mal de la mente estos días (sí, un poco emocional y un poco físico – un trastorno que tengo). En cuanto a música, culpen a "Esteman" con su canción "Se nos perdió".**

* * *

**Porque debemos vivir.**

La jícara permanecía inmóvil, divisando la inseguridad del concejal del Templo aire de la isla. La navaja de afeitar, de igual forma, parecía estar enterada de la dura decisión que Tenzin se negaba a tomar frente al espejo, mirando de abajo hacia arriba la espesura negra que se extendía hasta buena parte del cuello. Como sea, la cabeza sufría el paso de la navaja cada cierto tiempo. No obstante, su barba tenía años sin moverse de su sitio (y más su bigote, que había crecido en los últimos seis años).

Acorde a las palabras de Lin, ambas cosas le hacían ver bastante avejentado, y prefería verle con un simple manchón en la barbilla, o una al estilo del avatar Aang. De cualquier forma, Tenzin veía por todos los ángulos a ese encanto propio de un maestro aire, sabiendo que su rostro se había acostumbrado tanto a ella como él a las recomendaciones de Lin.

Suspiró, reposando las manos sobre el lavabo del templo; bajó la mirada hacia la cerámica cóncava, imaginando cómo se vería esa parte de sí regada por toda su superficie, al igual que la toalla que le rodeaba el cuello; tomó la pasta especial, la preparó en la jícara hasta que aquella hizo espuma. Pronto, su rostro se vio cubierto de un montón de nubecillas, y en eso, alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación, haciéndole virar bruscamente.

-¡Espere! – exclamó extrañado, pues rara vez alguien pedía algo en su dormitorio.

Amarró con más fuerza la toalla que portaba en la cintura, y con la que se hallaba sobre su cuello intentó limpiarse vagamente la espuma del rostro.

-¿Qué ocurr…

Al abrir la puerta corrediza, su sorpresa aumentó al encontrar a la joven Pema justo frente a él. De repente, un rubor inusual se manifestó en sus mejillas, que por suerte se cubrió con los restos blancos de la pasta para afeitar.

-Yo.. Maestro Tenzin.

-Sólo Tenzin – pidió.

-Yo…

Pema dio una mirada instantánea al torso desnudo de Tenzin, notando por primera vez la delgada musculatura que poseía; definida, y aunque no se trataba de un montón de músculos rompe-huesos, contaba con los suficientes. Sin embargo, su escrutinio no duró por mucho tiempo, dado que apartó la vista de inmediato, tratando de esconder toda seña de pena.

-¿Dime? – preguntó Tenzin.

-Es… Una nota de la hermana Woo – la acólita extendió su mano para darle un pequeño trozo de papel. El maestro aire lo tomó, y volvió a mirar a Pema.

-Bien… ¿Gracias?

-Sí, de nada, Tenzin. Digo, maestro Tenzin… Yo – sus manos se volvían un verdadero caos yendo de un lado hacia otro tratando de excusarse.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Rasurándose, ¿Cierto? – dijo ella, mirando hacia el suelo.

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo.

-¿Te digo algo? Es decir, ¿Le digo algo?

-No me trates como a un viejo.

-De acuerdo, maes… Bueno, sólo Tenzin. A mí me gusta más cómo se ve ahora… Era como al avatar Aang, que le gustaba tener una barba, y a la maestra Katara le gustaba, y entonces usted... es decir, tú…

-Está bien, ya entendí.

-Sí.

-Sí.

De nuevo no había palabras.

-Te veo en la junta – exclamó Pema, llevándose la mano a la nuca, y después de eso, se despidió, apresurando su paso por el corredor del edificio principal.

Tenzin miró cómo la jovencita se alejaba de allí, y al cabo de unos instantes abrió el pergamino, para encontrar el siguiente texto:

_Maestro Tenzin:_

_A las seis (después del meridiano) se solicita su presencia en el comedor de los acólitos, donde habremos de llevar a cabo la reunión que concierne al tema de la brigada de acólitos peregrinos, los cuales habrán de partir a finales de la primavera. Así, se espera tratar la temática sobre la posible instalación permanente de una acolitadura en las afueras de Ba Sing Se._

_Atentamente._

_Woo._

"¿A finales de la primavera?", pensó. Luego, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto, se dirigió hacia el calendario que colgaba de una de las paredes, notando que faltaban cerca de dos meses para que la partida de la brigada ocurriera. ¡Dos meses!

Ante tal realización, Tenzin se vio anonadado y apresurado, debido a que el reloj marcaba casi las seis menos cinco minutos, y así como se encontraba (aún con pasta para afeitar por medio rostro), así tomó sus togas y salió corriendo hacia el punto en donde lo habían citado.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

No había nadie más en el comedor, salvo las personas que pertenecían a la Brigada de acólitos peregrinos, quienes bebían algo de té de jazmín, acompañado de diversos frutos hechos gajitos. Al parecer, había llegado con cinco minutos de retardo.

-Buenas tardes a todos – saludó haciendo una reverencia, la cual fue respondida por todos.

Tenzin tomó asiento a un lado de la anciana Woo, quien posicionó sus lentes de manera que pudiera ver algunos de los papeles que se hallaban sobre la mesa corriente, no sin antes arrojarle una mirada de soslayo al maestro aire; no toleraba que las personas llegaran tarde a los eventos.

-Lamento mi demora – dijo –, y comencemos esta junta tan pronto como podamos.

-Me parece justo – contestó Woo.

-Sé que ustedes han vivido en esta isla durante muchos años, abnegados a la filosofía de los Nómadas del aire. Sin embargo, su labor de "nómada", en todo el sentido de la palabra, se agradece. Gracias a ello, muchos se han integrado a nuestras filas. Por eso, la acólita Woo habló con mi padre hace varios años, haciéndole la proposición de fundar un pequeño templo o variante de él en el Reino Tierra, precisamente en las afueras de Ba Sing Se, donde el antiguo Rey Tierra nos cedió una casa regular en donde los acólitos podrían enseñar los oficios y la filosofía nómada y la vida monacal de nuestra gente. Así mismo, serviría como base para los acólitos que se dedicarían a viajar por el resto de la nación en pos de reconstruir lugares dañados, y auxiliar a la gente que lo necesite. Pero sería un viaje muy largo, y es probable que no haya regreso a la isla, salvo para reportar el estado de nuestra "base" en el Reino Tierra.

-Es lo que les he dicho a los acólitos, maestro Tenzin – intervino Woo –, pero todos concordamos en que sólo los más aptos deben de ir a dicho viaje.

-¿Los más aptos? Todos son aptos.

La vieja Woo negó con la cabeza:

-Si bien todos han hecho una labor excepcional, sólo unos cuantos sabrían vivir tanto tiempo afuera del tiempo sin dejar la vida monacal a la que estamos acostumbrados. La vida en Ba Sing Se es demasiado mundana, y cualquier acólito podría perder su camino original. ¿De qué nos serviría tener una casa en donde se coma y se viva sin ninguna abnegación o desapego material?

-Tal vez está exagerando, acólita Woo.

-No exagero, maestro Tenzin. Sólo los acólitos más abnegados y virtuosos serán los que puedan ir a nuestro viaje; los más espirituales, los más trabajadores, los más motivadores.

-Todos en esta isla son capaces para ese trabajo.

-¡Por favor! Hay cientos de acólitos que pierden el tiempo jugando Pai-Sho, horneando pasteles o haciendo un montón de cosas que nada tienen que ver con nuestra labor. ¿Ha visto usted a esa acólita llamada Jinora? Es una fantoche que no es digna de…

-¿No es digna de qué, hermana Woo? – intervino Pema, azotando los brazos sobre la mesa, haciendo brincar un par de tazas.

-No interfieras, Pema. Tú bien deberías saber que no es digna de llamarse "Acólita". Sabes muy bien que te he recomendado cortar amistad con ella, pues te hace perder el tiempo.

-¿Eso cree? ¿En verdad eso cree? Dígame, hermana Woo, ¿Quién mantuvo en orden a los acólitos mientras no estuvimos? ¿Quién administró las labores cotidianas del templo en estos tres años?

-No me respondas, muchachilla insolente. ¡No tienes derecho de…

-¡Basta! – gritó Tenzin, desatando su furia con una ola de aire que provocó el choque de sus palmas con la mesa.

-¿Maestro Tenzin? – cuestionó Woo, sorprendida.

-Usted me informó de manera concisa que esta junta sería única y exclusivamente para tratar el difícil tema de la Brigada, no una "cacería" o un cuento callejero. No defiendo a ningún acólito, pero le pido de la manera más atenta y respetuosa que no hable mal de nadie mientras yo esté aquí. ¿Ha quedado claro?

La anciana asintió temerosa. Pema, así mismo, se tranquilizó.´

-Usted tome a los acólitos que considere "aptos" para dicha tarea. ¿Cuándo partirán?

-Saldremos dos días antes del festival del verano. Queremos estar allá tan pronto como podamos.

-Le ruego que elija a los que crea, pero no quiero que recorra el templo juzgando a todos y cada uno de los que aquí viven. Sólo tómelos y ya. En cuanto esté listo, deberá darme un inventario del bote que usarán, las provisiones y los nombres de los acólitos que irán a esta labor titánica.

-Así lo haré, maestro Tenzin. Pero está demás decir que Pema se va con nosotros; es el factor clave de nuestra encomienda.

Tenzin observó a Pema, quien parecía distraída de los temas centrales de la junta.

-Acólita Woo, pero Pema es una acólita muy joven. Además, está haciendo una labor excelente con los niños de los salones de las ideas.

-Son esos los elementos que la hacen valiosa en nuestra misión; es abnegada y apasionada. Siempre está ayudando a los demás. Es una mujer muy espiritual, y no olvide que fue la mejor en la clase de filosofía nómada.

-No lo repita, Woo. Yo mismo fui su profesor, y sé que es buena en su labor. Sin embargo, tal vez sea inexperta y…

-En lo absoluto, maestro Tenzin.

La anciana, al ver que algo estaba fallando en su solicitud, exigió:

-De hecho, si usted no me cede a la acólita Pema para nuestro proyecto, se puede olvidar de todo…

-No quiera emprender su misión bajo un simple capricho, acólita Woo. Quizás a Pema le hace más experiencia, y su labor en el templo es necesaria. No tenemos a muchos profesores para los acólitos en crecimiento y…

-Es mi última palabra, maestro Tenzin: se puede olvidar del proyecto.

-No cederé ante sus peticiones anodinas – se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué ese afán de dejar a Pema en esta isla? ¿Acaso es ciego y no ve el potencial de la mejor acólita peregrina que ha tenido nuestro templo? Responda a mi pregunta, maestro Tenzin. ¿Por qué insiste en que deje a Pema en este sitio?

Tenzin tragó saliva; la mirada de todo el salón se hallaba sobre de él. Intentó articular varias palabras, pero apenas si un par de sonidos oclusivos salieron de sus labios; tartamudeó para luego reponerse y sólo callar. Woo sonrió.

-Será lo que usted diga, acólita Woo – dijo Tenzin con molestia y derrota evidentes, tomando los enseres de escritura más cercanos, y así firmó el permiso que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Era oficial; la acólita distraída (y la más joven) de la mesa se iría pronto. Y para eso había salido a toda prisa de su alcoba; para firmar la ida definitiva de aquello que deseaba tener junto a él por un poco más… De haberlo sabido a ciencia cierta, Tenzin jamás habría ido a esa estúpida junta.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La anciana Woo debía estar alcanzando ya los ochenta años; se le veía fuerte, ruda, e incluso altanera cuando se trataba de defender lo que más quería. De hecho, el hablarle de tal manera a Tenzin se consideraría una falta de respeto. Empero, él estaba consciente de que a los mayores se les debía respetar y, por ende, no tenía permitido gritarles, por más altaneros que fuesen ellos.

La junta había terminado unas horas atrás, y Tenzin había decidido salir a una de las tantas butacas que poseía el templo; se encontraba justo en medio de un jardín de árboles de copa ancha, que permitían una paz mayor para quien se adentrase a la banca. Arriba se formaba un círculo casi perfecto que permitía la entrada de la luna.

"A veces traía aquí a tu madre", pensó Tenzin, recordando las palabras de su padre. "Es el mejor punto para ver la luna llena durante primavera y verano. Tal vez si algún día te animas a traer a Lin…"

Después del aquelarre con la vieja Woo, el maestro aire sentía que estaba perdiendo algo adentro de sí mismo; una batalla que debió ganar, pero su actitud debilucha no le dejó seguir en pie. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué era el causante de ese vacío que le nacía en la boca del estómago? Recostado sobre la banca, Tenzin divisaba a Yue a punto de completar un ciclo más, y ello le reconfortaba.

Su tío Sokka solía contarle historias sobre cómo Yue siempre escuchaba con atención a todos los desamparados que vivían sólo de noche, o quienes no lograban conciliar el sueño; era la mejor consejera, puesto que no juzgaba. Sólo escuchaba.

-Anciana Woo. Podría decirle un par de cosas que… – Tenzin apretó el puño, y creó una ligera ráfaga de aire que levantó algunas hojas y pétalos cercanos y algunos distantes. Siguió:

-Es exasperante, ya lo sé. Desde que mi padre murió, es nebuloso vivir aquí, teniendo a diario a un montón de ancianos estrictos que sólo gritan y defecan, defecan y gritan. Lo intento; créeme cuando te digo que lo intento pero no sé qué me sucede. Sólo necesito un montón de agua helada y…

Su monólogo se vio interrumpido por un ruido que procedía de la copa de uno de los árboles; específicamente, venía del mismo que se hallaba por encima de él. Pensando que podría ser alguna lechuza, no prestó atención; suspiró y se recargó, llevándose las manos hacia el rostro.

-No entiendo nada de esto – exclamó –.

El mismo ruido se escuchó en el mismo lugar, pero esta vez aumentó la calidad del ruido, como si no se tratase únicamente de un animalito. Ante el ambiente de profunda obscuridad e incertidumbre, Tenzin arrojó un ataque de aire control, y de repente se escuchó la caída de un objeto cayendo a través de las ramas; sus quejidos parecían completamente humanos, y debido a la invisibilidad, Tenzin no advirtió que aquello que venía cayendo estaba por precipitarse sobre de él. Entonces, un gritillo emanó de su boca, al igual que el grito femenino que venía acercándose de a poco hasta donde se encontraba. Finalmente, una figura humana cayó encima de él, haciéndoles rodar a ambos más allá de la banca, las raíces del frondoso árbol, y buena parte del pasto.

Los dos parecían estar noqueados ante el impacto, y en el momento menos esperado, Tenzin vio que se encontraba recostado sobre la yerba, justo por debajo de ella, de Pema.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó él, aún mareado por el golpe.

-Me rompí algún hueso… creo, pero nada fuera de lo normal – afirmó sarcásticamente la joven acólita.

-Menos mal – suspiró aliviado. En eso, por alguna atracción desconocida, volteó hacia la mujer que se encontraba sobre él, notando el reflejo de Yue en su par de pequeñas ascuas que entraban en él; sus manos, pequeñas y tibias contra su pecho cubierto por la toga, el mismo que se hallaba descubierto cuando ambos se habían encontrado en la tarde de aquel día. Toda ella sobre de él, como parecía estarlo adentro de sí.

Fue una cuestión de pequeños segundos de segundos; eso mismo que vivía en la boca de su estómago escaló hasta sus mejillas, mientras que un pequeño toque le electrificó la espalda, en tanto el corazón corría y deseaba salirse de la caja de las costillas.

-¿Qué demonios hacías allá arriba? ¿Espiando?

-Yo no estaba… digo, yo. Sólo un poco.

-¿Un poco?

-Bien. Estaba espiando, pero también estaba viendo la luna desde lo alto de ese árbol… El avatar Aang me recomendó este sitio.

-¿También?

-¿Qué?

-Digo que mi padre no sabía guardar un secreto.

-Alguna vez me dijo que era su secreto. Pocos acólitos sabían de la existencia de esta banca entre todos los árboles. Necesitaba pensar…

Callaron. Sus ojos no, al igual que su respiración.

-¿Maestro Tenzin?

-¿Qué dije sobre la formalidad?

-¿Tenzin?

-Dime.

-Estoy sobre ti.

-¿Y?

Las mejillas de Pema enrojecieron. Acto seguido, la acólita se tiró a un lado, y luego se levantó para sacudirse el ramaje que le había quedado tras la caída, y pronto ayudó a Tenzin a ponerse de pie.

-Lamento haber caído sobre ust… digo, ti, maestro Tenzin.

-Sólo Tenzin.

-De acuerdo… ¿Tenzin?

-Muy bien.

-Tuve la culpa. Si no te hubiera arrojado ese ataque yo…

-Estaré bien. Tendré algunos moretones y golpes que no sanarán en mucho tiempo, pero estaré bien.

-Lo lamento. Déjame compensártelo…

-No es necesario.

-Lo es. Déjame hacerlo, por favor.

-De acuerdo.

Tenzin se llevó la mano hacia la nuca, indagando en su mente alguna idea para prometer algo en ese instante; una idea llegó a su mente:

-¿Qué dices de un día de campo en este lugar? Mañana en la noche para ver la luna llena.

-¿Una cena? Pero es muy tard…

-¿Algún problema?

-Bien… ninguno, creo.

-A las diez aquí.

-Yo traigo la tarta.

-¿Con relleno cremoso?

Pema rio un poco, y asintió. Tenzin le regresó el gesto cálido con una mirada y una sonrisa, sin que su mano abandonase la nuca.

-Entonces… buenas noches maestro Tenzin. Es decir… Tenzin. Sólo Tenzin.

-Pensé que jamás lo lograrías.

-Yo tampoco.

-Hasta mañana.

La joven hizo una reverencia, y pronto se retiró corriendo hacia su habitación. En cuanto el solitario maestro se supo solo, musitó para sus adentros:

-¿Qué acabo de hacer?

Incluso para él todo había pasado de manera instantánea; los ojos de Pema cercanos a los suyos, sus manos, su todo. Y él no había hecho nada; para entonces, el momento se había repetido en un breve flash durante cuatro veces o más en menos de unos minutos.

O-O-O-O-O

Al día siguiente, Lin se hallaba arreglando algunos papeleos menores de la jefatura de policía, pues las triadas habían aumentado, así como las fechorías sobre la gran urbe. Precisamente, Tenzin había acordado acompañarla a almorzar pasado el mediodía; así fue, y Lin salió de la oficina de telecomunicaciones de la estación para recibir a su pareja en el caótico salón de espera. Así fue; él se encontraba allí portando un par de azucenas panda para ella y…

-Prometiste que te afeitarías, Tenzin. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – dijo, al ver que ni un vello facial se había movido de ese rostro.

* * *

**Fe de erratas por capítulo anterior: puse "iditoa" en lugar de "idiota". I'm so sorry about that.**


	9. Pese a la dificultad de este reto

_Notas al final del capítulo. Es muy corto, pero el que viene compensa todo._

* * *

**Pese a la dificultad de este reto.**

El salar de Tian Pinyin quedaba a un día de viaje (sin bisonte volador). Además de ese pequeño factor, era un lugar al que se podía llegar con Oogi en unas seis horas de vuelo.

Después de haber volado hasta el Templo Aire del sur y al hogar de la legendaria Toph Bei Fong, Lin y Tenzin habían pasado un par de meses más o menos decentes, sin tomar en cuenta un par de peleas o dos que se presentaron durante ese tiempo; la parada final (y casi de camino a Ciudad República) era el salar de Tian Pinyin. Se trataba de un pequeño desierto compuesto por unos tantos kilómetros cuadrados de sal cuarteada, la cual no poseía ningún embrujo en sí misma; con cabañas y algunos restaurantuchos contados por acá y por allá, se trataba de un pequeño desierto de sal excesivamente seca. Sin embargo, cuando la época de lluvias llegaba, cercana al quinto mes del año, sobre esa misma sal se creaba un charco especial que, debido a su naturaleza, provocaba que se creara un espejo magno que se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba.

-Hemos llegado – exclamó Tenzin en cuanto hizo que Oogi aterrizara sobre el agua del lugar, mas eso le era incómodo.

-Es un salar común y corriente – exclamó Lin –, y se supone que un desierto debe tener arena, no sal.

-No es cualquier salar, Lin. Es en este sitio en donde se cuenta que los espíritus del cielo y el mar se juntaron y fusionaron una vez. Incluso aquí hay una placa que narra su leyenda:

_La leyenda del cielo y el mar._

"Fue muchos años antes de que los humanos existieran. Se dice que el cielo alguna vez descendió a la tierra a conocer todas sus bondades; el lugar era excelso, y todas las criaturas se comportaron de manera amable con él. Pese al buen trato que recibió de parte de todos ellos, el hueco que le crecía en el corazón no poseía forma de detener su crecimiento; allá en las alturas la soledad era una cosa común, y se había resignado a vivir de ese modo el resto de sus días. No fue sino hasta una mañana del quinto mes en que se dirigió hacia un lugar mágico, en el cual se encontraba una extensión de agua majestuosa y de hermosura sin igual, a la cual le preguntó:

-¿Quién eres, y qué haces aquí?

A lo que ella dijo:

-Soy la mar. Soy la madre de la vida y la razón de la existencia de la vida entre los humanos…

-Eres hermosa.

-No tiene sentido cuando debo vivir en soledad; no tiene sentido la hermosura si no hay alguien quien la pueda contemplar, admirar o sentir. Así, de nada sirven las virtudes… Estoy sola.

-No lo estás; yo me encuentro aquí. Y yo también vivo solo allá arriba… ¿Sabes? Soy el cielo.

-Eres inmenso. Tu hermosura no se compara con la de nadie más; cada que te veo iluminado sé que estás sonriente, e imagino que ese gesto es sólo para mí.

"Entonces ambos se enamoraron, pero su amor era imposible; la labor de ambos los mantenía separados. Sin embargo, ante la entrega de amor que se hicieron aquella noche que ambos se conocieron, pronto el aire se habría de tupir de una curiosa combinación resultante de su amor; nubes, esponjosas y bellas como la madre, y poderosas como el padre, inmensas de igual modo.

"Se decía que las nubes se había esparcido por todos los lares del planeta, y por ello observaron a cientos de parejas felices, preguntándose cómo era que sus propios padres debían permanecer separados, si su amor era inmenso. Un día, todas las nubes del mundo se juntaron en un punto, precisamente aquí; después, una gigantesca tortuga-león les aconsejó que pronto crearían un lazo para que sus padres estuvieran juntos prontamente, pero ello sería posible sólo durante el quinto mes del año. Como sea, las nubes aceptaron y robaron un poco de las faldas de la madre Mar, y con el poderoso conjuro de la tortuga, ella creó un lazo del que las nubes se habrían de responsabilizar para siempre.

"Una mañana del quinto mes, el cielo vio que sobre ese sitio salado (donde se decía que la mar lloró amargamente cuando supo su destino) se hallaba un lazo con el cual podía llegar hacia su amada, e igualmente, la Mar supo de ello; las nubes habían esparcido los retazos de la falda de su madre por todo el lugar, y entonces el cielo pudo bajar de allí.

Cuentan que la tortuga león logró multiplicar esa tela especial para que, cada año, el cielo fuera capaz de unirse con su amada al menos durante un corto tiempo, y las nubes serían las intermediarias de esto. Por eso, cuando vemos esta frontera en donde se pierde el cielo y el mar, recordamos a la legendaria bestia de dos espaldas que se nos relata en los libros, en los cuentos; son la mar y el cielo entregándose a su más puro amor".

-Esas son habladurías y cuentos para ir a dormir – exclamó la maestra tierra.

-Esas "Habladurías" que tú dices tienen algo de verdad. Nuestros padres son leyendas, y no por eso son un cuento.

-Una cosa son nuestros padres, y otra muy diferente las cosas que lees en ese pedazo de roca con letras metálicas… Aunque…

La joven dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, y posteriormente descendió para hundir los dedos en esa textura exfoliante, y luego la analizó.

-Es triste pensar que el cielo y la mar sólo se pueden ver en esta estación del año…

-Lo sé, Lin.

-A veces somos como el cielo y el mar, Tenzin.

De repente, en el rostro del maestro se dibujó un gesto ajeno, justo ése que se presentaba cuando algo se salía de sus estándares.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Te molestó?

-Para nada. Sólo es extrañeza… Pensé que no te gustaban los poemas.

-Me has declamado varios en este viaje, Tenzin. ¿Crees que no me gustan únicamente porque mi madre me exige "rudeza"? Es decir, ¿Sabes lo que es tener que resistir su presión de "sé una chica fuerte"? Hay veces en las que quisiera ser delicada y tierna como cualquier otra mujer; quisiera ser tonta.

-Los monjes solían decir que al pedir ser tontos creemos que no lo somos, pero somos grandes idiotas.

-¿Insinúas que soy idiota?

-Tómalo como quieras.

Lin le arrojó un salpicón de agua al rostro juguetonamente.

-¡Espera! ¡No estaba listo!

-¿Listo? ¿Para qué quieres estar preparado, gran cabeza de aire?

Con un poco de aire-control, Tenzin levantó algo del agua del salar, y su novia se vio completamente empapada.

-¡Ja, ja! ¿Ahora quién ríe?

Comenzó, pues, una batalla por sobrevivir a una lluvia que procedía desde los suelos; algunos visitantes del salar observaban la tontería que cometía la pareja al lanzarse manotazos de agua, rodando por los charcos y abrazándose mientras hacían una gran guerra acuática por conquistar sus naciones.

-¡No huyas, cobarde cabeza de aire! – gritoneaba Lin, persiguiendo a Tenzin a lo largo del encharcamiento. Ambos se habían arremangado los pantalones, corriendo descalzos sobre la superficie salina que quedaba por debajo de ellos.

-¡Alcánzame si puedes! – dijo Tenzin, usando sus poderes de aire para correr más rápido y, en una de esas ocasiones aprovechó para derribar a la maestra tierra, quien habría de caer de modo tal que ésta caería directamente en sus brazos. Ambos rieron.

-Eres un sucio tramposo.

-¿Sucio? Estamos empapados, ¿Se puede estar sucio así?

-¡Ush! – gruñó Lin, usando la fuerza de sus brazos para lograr crear un pequeño temblor, haciendo que los dos cayesen cual tablas sobre el charco. Volvieron a reír.

-¿Por qué tenemos que regresar? – exclamó Tenzin.

-No tenemos que volver.

-¿Sabes que tenemos que volver?

-Ya lo sé.

-Nuestros padres saben que estaremos de regreso mañana a primera hora. No hay marcha atrás… Además sé que tu madre te extraña.

-Igual que la tuya, Tenzin. La tía Katara debe estar extrañando a su pequeño muchacho.

-¡No soy pequeño!

-¡Claro que sí! Entonces, ¿Quién estaba jugando ahora mismo a "guerra de agua"?

-¡Tú!

-Menos mal que mi madre no estaba aquí, porque _no quedaría nada de nosotros._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Llegó la noche. A la mañana, ambos partirían hacia Ciudad República, y debían intentar dormir lo más que pudieran.

La cabaña era un lugar cómodo y acogedor, construido sobre un terreno árido y que se podría considerar poco propicio para la cimentación de hogares. No obstante, las pequeñas fortalezas parecían llevar años en su sitio, habiendo resistido cientos de tempestades y azotes propios de la sal arcaica.

-Hay dos camas, Tenzin.

-Ya las vi, Lin. Pero no tenemos por qué dormir en ambas.

-Estás loco. Debemos dormir para partir temprano a Ciudad República… Estoy segura de que necesitan a su concejal del Templo Aire para que les grite, y a una Bei Fong más en la estación.

Ella se dirigió a desdoblar las cobijas que se hallaban encima de la cama de la derecha, en tanto Tenzin hacía puchero:

-Hemos estado fuera dos meses, de los cuales sólo lo hemos hecho dos días. ¿Es mucho pedir?

-Tenzin… generalmente cedo ante tus ojos de lémur triste, pero no hoy.

-¿Puedo intentar convencerte?

Lin se cruzó de brazos, y luego de posar sus ojos en la ventana que se hallaba en medio de ambas camas, dijo:

-Inténtalo. No ganarás.

Él se dirigió hasta su lado, pasando el brazo alrededor de su cuello.

-Ganaré, ya lo verás – dijo con voz muy tenue a su oído.

-¿Qué planeas?

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la que tu madre supo que lo hicimos en tu casa?

Lin rió un poco.

-Sí, quien casi te rompe los huesos es mi tía Katara; estaba furiosa de saber que su pequeño muchacho faltó a las responsabilidades del templo por estar conmigo.

-No era pequeño; ya tenía dieciséis.

-Y aún eres pequeño.

-Tenemos más de veinte… ¿Acaso eso es ser pequeño?

-Sí, y más cuando haces berrinche y _lo pides_ a gritos.

-No sólo sé pedir eso. También sé pedir tu atención.

-¿Ah sí?

-Como ahora mismo.

-Eres cursi.

-¿Me vas a partir un hueso?

-¿Eso quieres?

-Si es parte del trato, lo acepto.

En ello, Lin tomó a Tenzin por la barba para besar sus labios apasionadamente. En cuanto el aire se comenzó a sentir escaso, se separó de él para sólo decir:

-Es un trato, cabeza de aire.

Enseguida, sus manos corrieron detrás de su nuca para profundizar el beso, y éstas pronto caminaron por debajo de las togas de Tenzin, quien no esperó demasiado y se posó delicadamente sobre el cuerpo de Lin; a momentos sus labios iban y venían sobre el cuello del otro, o sus uñas rasgaban retazos de piel.

A cada mordida, a cada huella, letra, nombre y apellido que intercambiaban en cada cambio de posición le seguía un iceberg interno entre tanto fuego; a fin de cuentas, el sentirse conectados y unidos en cada penetración no resolvía cada hueso que comenzaba a formar ese "monstruo gigante" del que Katara tanto alegaba.

Tenzin llegó a creer que la única manera en la que de verdad sentía a Lin unida a él era cuando estaban sobre un montón de sábanas desordenadas; la vida dejaba de sentirse después del orgasmo, justo cuando el sexo ahíto ansiaba más y más de ese otro cuerpo. El corazón no… El corazón no era nada salvo un bloque allí en medio del pecho.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Entrada la madrugada, una tormenta cayó sobre buena parte del Reino Tierra, y a las horas después, Ciudad República luchaba por no salir volando ante los ventarrones ásperos que bufaban en medio de la densa nube de luces tenues; más arriba, se sentía que el espíritu del cielo se empeñaba en romper jarrones y toda clase de objetos sobre las nubes, ya que los truenos despellejaban hasta al más bravo.

-No seas llorona, Pema – pidió Jinora, abrazando a su amiga.

-Es que tengo mucho miedo. El cielo se cae – respondió, haciéndose bolita contra los brazos de su amiga.

-El cielo no se cae, tonta.

-Y los bisontes bufan.

-Es el viento.

-Pero tengo miedo.

-Los truenos no te har…

Justo cuando Jinora quiso terminar su frase, los susodichos sonaron a todo pulmón, provocándole un ligero sobresalto y, en Pema, que se acurrucara aún más contra la acólita.

-No te harán nada, Pema. ¡Están allá afuera! Además, mañana regresa el maestro Tenzin.

-¡¿Qué?!

La pequeña se quitó los cobertores de encima, mirando con sorpresa a Jinora, quien asintió satisfecha ante la reacción de su amiga.

-Sí; escuché al maestro Aang hablando con él esta mañana. Tal vez lleguen en la tarde…

-¡El maestro Tenzin regresa! Debo estar lista; debemos dibujar una manta y hacerle un pastel.

-Detén tu marcha, Pema ¡Espérame! Vendrá acompañado de la señorita Lin. ¡Te puede hacer picadillo!

-No me importa.

-¿Y tampoco te importan los rayos?

Uno más volvió a sonar, y Pema se lanzó hacia Jinora, quien sólo reía. El resto de los niños acólitos dormía como a diario.

-No hagas las cosas sin pensar, tonta. Si quieres que el maestro Tenzin se alegre por ti, vamos a hacer lo siguiente.

Puesto que la tormenta no las dejaba escucharse claramente, ambas acólitas se adentraron en el cobertor, y allí comenzaron a fraguar un plan para dar la bienvenida a Tenzin; a su maestro Tenzin.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La tormenta había pasado, y mientras en algún otro lar ésta golpeaba con toda fuerza, Tenzin sintió crecer una angustia mientras se hallaba prendido al cuerpo de una Lin durmiente.

A la caída de las gotas en el tejado, su hombro descubierto sintió un roce helado que le estremeció; de repente aparecían sus padres tomados de las manos, compartiendo cientos de secretos y momentos sin parecer estar aturdidos, o sin tener por qué rendirle cuentas a alguien (a excepción de Sokka, quien seguía molestándolos cada que tenía la oportunidad). ¿Cómo era que lograban estar juntos pese a todos los años, todos los hijos, el griterío, los nietos y las noches en vela? ¿Cómo?

Bajó de la cama, y escrutando por quién sabe qué (ni él sabía bien qué quería) dio con sus pantalones justo por encima de su alforja. Los quitó de allí para ponérselos; así fue, pero la maleta cayó de repente, causando que los artículos se regasen por buena parte del suelo.

-Qué estup…

En eso frenó, mirando con detalle el libro de poesía de la Nación del Fuego, en donde además se encontraban algunas hojas de una flor ya seca; eran lirios. Los tomó entre sus dedos para acercarlos hacia la luz de la luna emergente entre nubes, y suspiró.

Pese a que el tiempo vacacional había sido sumamente relajante y agradable, había cierta irritación jocosa que le hacía falta a sus días; la molestia de sus padres turbándole por cómo llevaba su relación con Lin. Además, era necesario el griterío de la manada de ancianos que residían en el Templo, refunfuñando y quejándose sin más por el frío, por el calor, por la lluvia o el bochorno. Todo le hacía falta… Todo, incluso a esa quien le había regalado los lirios.

-¿Todo bien, Tenzin? – preguntó Lin, notando que éste se había despertado –¿Y qué haces sentado sobre el suelo leyendo?

-Nada. Tenía insomnio.

-Necesitas descansar… Sube acá.

-En un momento.

-Si sucede algo, sólo dilo.

Tenzin suspiró.

-Es sólo que volveremos a casa y no quiero volver. Pero al mismo tiempo ya quiero volver al templo y al consejo… Es bueno discutir con los ancianos.

-¿Por qué no alargamos un poco más el viaje? Es decir, hemos pasado excelentes días... Hemos discutido, sí, lo admito. Puedes llamar a casa…

-Debemos volver. Tenemos un deber con la ciudad, y tú con la jefatura de policía… Un maestro siempre cumple con su promesa.

-¿Palabras de algún poema?

-No; de mi padre.

-¿Qué haces leyendo poesía a estas horas?

-No leía poesía…

-Adoras leer, ¿Cierto?

Tenzin asintió.

-Veía estos lirios – señaló Tenzin, estirando ambos brazos mientras sostenía los pétalos secos de las flores.

-¿Son los mismos que te dio aquella pequeña del templo?

-Sí. Admito que esa niña tiene un gusto refinado.

-Y tú heredaste el gusto floral como el de mi tío Aang.

-Es la naturaleza de un maestro aire; amamos la naturaleza.

-Está bien, hombre naturaleza, debes regresar a dormir. Tenemos un viaje tedioso mañana muy temprano, así que debes descansar, Tenzin.

Los pantalones del maestro aire volvieron al suelo, y recostándose de nuevo junto a Lin, ambos intentaron dormir… Empero:

-Sigues sin poder dormir, ¿Cierto, Tenzin?

-Estás en lo correcto.

-¿Extrañas a alguien en especial?

-A muchas personas en realidad. Sin embargo, el templo es un sitio que me hace sentir especial.

-El muchacho de mamá volverá a ser especial. Lo sé. Estarás allá mañana.

-Duerme. Yo trataré.

-Está bien. Buenas noches.

Volvieron a cerrar los ojos, pero el pensamiento de Tenzin seguía intranquilo.

A diferencia de cualquier otro lugar, en el templo él se sentía especial… ¿Para quién? Para quien lo quería de verdad: Katara, Aang, a veces sus hermanos… Para quien lo quería y que, como dijo el avatar Aang, lo admiraba. Eso… Extrañaba sentirse admirado.

* * *

**-Continuará-**

* * *

**Sí, muy chafa – lo sé –, pero les prom****eto que el que sigue está más o menos decente. Ahora subiré capítulos dobles los lunes, y los jueves subiré uno nada más. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y creo que andaba sin inspiración para esta línea en esta ocasión… Sorry about that. Pero, digamos, tenemos dos contrastes muy raros en ambas líneas: en una se ve un Linzin más o menos comprensivo, y en otro totalmente demacrado... Ya verán de lo que hablo (doy asco explicando mis propias historias... no sirvo para esto).**


	10. Luz de luna

**Luz de luna.**

Aquella sería una mañana como cualquiera, y Tenzin despertó con la firme idea de ver a Lin por la mañana, y en la noche cenar con una gran acólita en los jardines del Templo. Despertó sabiendo el lugar exacto en el que la señora de las azucenas solía vender sus productos, y de la misma manera, caminó directamente hacia la estación con el ramillete que debía llevarl… ¿Debía? Sí; se trataba de un contrato involuntario que había firmado, e incluso Tenzin se detuvo por algunos momentos. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? Al principio titubeó para entrar a la estación, a sabiendas de que no había cumplido con el único requisito que Lin le pidió el día anterior; la barba seguía en su sitio, se hallaba en un estado nefasto cargando un par de azucenas que Lin dejaría secar por ahí en su oficina. ¿Qué propósito tenía? De todas maneras entró, pero era más bien un reto para sí mismo; deseaba ver la reacción de Lin.

-Prometiste que te afeitarías, Tenzin. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Un pequeño detalle se atravesó en mi camino, y aquí sigue conmigo – comentó, acariciando su rostro con cierta satisfacción.

-¿Pequeño detalle? Sabes que no me gusta.

-Pero a mí sí. No puedes quitarme una parte de mí; es como si se hubiese encariñado conmigo y yo con ella…

Algunos curiosos miraban oteaban la escena; por ello, Lin tomó del cuello de la camisa a Tenzin, llevándolo hasta las afueras de la estación (y un poco más afuera):

-No seas ridículo, Tenzin. Es sólo una barba, y volverá a crecer.

-¿Por qué me debo afeitar? Entonces córtate el cabello

-Estás loco.

-No lo estoy. Es equivalente.

-¡Ush! – exclamó, azotando los brazos – eres imposible, Tenzin.

-No lo soy. Sólo reclamo mis derechos como son.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces tienes derecho a guardar silencio; todo lo que digas será usado en tu con…

-No me trates como a tus presos, Lin.

-¡Y tienes derecho a no besarme hasta que te quites ese horrendo bigote!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es mi última palabra.

-¿Te vas a poner así sólo por un poco de bigote? Entonces no te veré hasta que te cortes el cabello.

-No es lo mismo. ¿Quieres que me afeite la cabeza como tú, calvo?

-¿Qué? No soy calvo. Mantengo mis hábitos monacales.

-No es cierto.

-¡Basta! ¡Míranos! Parecemos niños, peleando por asuntos simples.

-Esto demuestra lo simple que eres… ¡No te puedo dar una pequeña orden porque ni siquiera puedes cumplirla!

-¡No soy nadie para que me des órdenes! Si crees que vas a mandar en esto, te equivocas.

-Y si tú crees que harás tu voluntad, te equivocas.

-¡Se acabó!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

Ambos se miraron furibundos, a punto de deshacerse con los ojos. Después, Lin giró de nuevo hacia la estación de policía, y allí azotó la enorme puerta de metal que debía permanecer abierta. De su parte, Tenzin viró tan abruptamente que sus togas se levantaron con violencia, al igual que una persona que iba pasando cerca de él, y pronto le gritó más de un insulto o dos.

Lin regresó a su estación de trabajo con evidente enojo; los policías, al verle, supieron que no debían de cruzar palabra en esos instantes, pues cualquier gesto amenazante se volvería su sentencia de muerte. Sin embargo, el teléfono de la estación sonó justo cuando la recién nombrada jefa de policía se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla principal, y éste conoció su destino cuando la dama lo sacó volando por los aires, estrellándose sobre la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – entró un oficial alarmado ante el estruendo que provocó el teléfono deshecho.

-¡Está todo bien, Saikhan! ¡Largo! Si vienes sólo a molestarme, aléjate de aquí.

-Pero es importante, jefa Bei-Fong. Nos acaban de informar que habrá una redada en la noche, dirigida por el Zolt El relámpago; es la oportunidad que hemos buscado por meses para atrapar a su triada y toda su cadena de crimen organizado.

-¿De qué habla? ¿Esto es en serio?

Saikhan asintió.

-Entonces tenemos que prepararnos, porque esta noche no dormiremos. ¿En dónde dices que será exactamente?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tenzin viajó por las calles de Ciudad República con la firme intención de olvidarse del altercado que tuvo con Lin más temprano; pronto se olvidarían de que eso pasó, se perdonarían, cenarían en la casa de ella, y al entrar la madrugada ambos terminarían haciendo el amor. Era lo natural… ¿Lo era? Al mismo tiempo, viendo las parejas tomadas de la mano entre los callejones de la urbe le hacía pensar qué tan normal era repetir ese ciclo durante cuatro o cinco veces al año; durante más de tres veces, Tenzin le había propuesto matrimonio a la poderosa hija de Toph Bei Fong. Sin embargo, en todas ellas obtuvo una negativa rotunda.

A pesar de todo, Tenzin sabía que no habría otra mujer que lo aceptara de esa manera, y menos cuando se encontraba a nada de alcanzar los cuarenta años de edad, y con pocas oportunidades de formar una familia estable; más allá de los ideales no compartidos, en Lin aún existía un embrujo mágico que le hacía perderse en ella… Algo que, por ingrato que pareciese, él sólo lo descubría en la cama y en ningún otro lugar; cada detalle rechazado, cada palabra siendo herida por el desdén y crudeza de Lin. Ambos, dejándose morir por necios.

De repente, Tenzin recordó que esa misma noche tenía una cita con Pema, y su semblante se transformó. Pasó de tener un pensamiento ominoso a uno más alentador… ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿De qué hablaría con esa mujer?

Ciertamente había algo diferente entre ellos dos.

Pema había crecido para convertirse en una jovencita que podía captar la mirada de cualquiera; había dejado de ser esa niña traviesa y desordenada que revoloteaba junto a Jinora por los jardines del templo, para ser una acólita pensativa y que denotaba una espiritualidad casi atemorizante. Era, sin exagerar, una domadora de aguas sulfurosas.

En tanto Tenzin buscaba algo desconocido en los estantes, en varias siluetas femeninas observaba a la misma de la acólita… ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué sentía una emoción al saber que pronto vería a Pema? Algo había cambiado en Pema. ¿Hechicería? Era poco probable.

Cuando menos lo había esperado, la única razón por la que se había encontrado a sí leyendo poesía, llegando temprano a casa y respirando pesadamente se transformó en el motivo de su inexplicable marcha acelerada cuando ésta cayó por el árbol y se posó sobre él; toda ella, todo su ser frágil e imponente le había hecho sentir un poder inconmensurable y, a la par, una humildad inmensa.

Ella ya no era una niña, no. Y él ya no era un jovencito.

Ese instante se repetía, y repetía. ¿Por qué no paraba? ¿Por qué no volvía a tener veinte y tantos?

-¡¿Por qué?! – gruñó, causando que varios de los compradores de las tiendas lo voltearan a ver con extrañeza. En cuanto lo notó, se repuso y siguió caminando; esperaba sentir en la ciudad un momento de paz entre tanto ruido; esperaba silenciar sus propios pensamientos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Entonces caíste encima de él? – el interrogatorio de Jinora no se hizo esperar, en tanto que ambas recogían los vegetales del huertecillo.

-¿Quieres dejar de gritarlo, Jin? – musitó Pema, pidiéndole un poco de más compostura.

-¡Es emocionante! Tú y el maestro Tenzin acostados bajo un árbol, besándos…

-No hicimos nada.

-¿Te habría gustado que algo pasara?

-¡No!

-¿No?

-Digo, no lo sé. Quizás sí… Es decir, ¡No! Él ya tiene a alguien más. Y tal como dijiste: debo olvidarme de que él existe. Pronto me voy a ir del templo para siempre.

-Con mayor razón, Pema. Estás por irte a un viaje del que no vas a volver…

-Lo sé. Es por eso que no quiero ir a la cena de hoy en la noche y…

-¿Qué? ¿Cena? ¡Cuéntalo!

-Después de haberme caído del árbol, Tenzin me dijo que debía compensar su error; quedamos en cenar debajo del árbol hoy en la noche.

Jinora emitió un chillido alterado para contener su emoción. Igualmente, sus manos se sacudían para expresar su sentir:

-¡No inventes! ¡No inventes! ¿Y planeas hacerle el am..

-¡Jinora!

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú no…

Las dos se levantaron del campo, y justo cuando ella estaba por terminar su pregunta, Pema la interrumpió.

-No puede ser, los cultivos han estado saliendo mal en estos días. Me temo que debemos ir a la ciudad a comprar algunos víveres, o en todo caso nos quedaremos sin vegetales para la próxima semana.

Caminaron de regreso al cobertizo, y de allí reportaron al acólito Lee sobre las circunstancias:

-Con gusto las puedo llevar en el bote a la ciudad. No es un viaje tan largo; además, soy el encargado del huerto y el invernadero. Es mi deber.

-Muchas gracias, muchacho – dijo Jinora, y todos salieron con rumbo al embarcadero de la isla.

Una vez que el barco zarpó con rumbo a la ciudad, las dos amigas continuaron con su plática.

-No trates de evadirme, Pema – susurró la acólita –, te pregunté que si tú no habías…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú sabes bien a qué me refieron.

Pema suspiró pensativa, y girando la cabeza hacia la mar, dijo en un tono muy bajito:

-Una vez. La anciana Woo estaba muy enferma cuando viajamos por el Reino Tierra… Han-Gu se encontraba con nosotros auxiliándonos con las ubicaciones del reino. Era nuestro mejor lector de mapas. Salimos de la posada en donde amablemente nos dieron asilo… Ambos nos sentíamos atraídos el uno del otro, y no teníamos la presión de Woo sobre nosotros; él sabía de Tenzin, y de cuánto lo amaba, pero me pidió una oportunidad de conquistarme y de ser quien estuviera en mi cabeza y en mí.

Cuando su relato hubo concluido, Jinora sólo escuchó el sonido de las olas yendo y viniendo hacia todas direcciones. Aquella siguió:

-No pasó nada más – rió con tristeza –, porque el resto imagino que ya lo sabes.

-No todo – replicó Jinora –. ¿Te sentiste mal?

-Podría decir que fue la mejor noche de mi vida… Pero no fue así; sólo lo utilicé para engañarme a mí misma.

-Todos lo hacen…

-Yo no.

-Yo me acosté con Lee hace mucho tiempo… ¿Estoy angustiada? No lo creo.

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?! – gritó, pero Jinora la apaciguó con un pequeño zape.

-Baja la voz, impertinente… Y sí, fue un tiempo antes de que llegaras al templo.

-Quisiera ser como tú, Jin. Y con todo y eso parece que se llevan bien… Yo no podría volver a ver a Han-Gu cuando él sabe que quiero a Tenzin…

En eso, Lee anunció su llegada al puerto de la ciudad. Ambas bajaron ayudadas de su mano, y pronto se dirigieron al sector comercial en busca de vegetales frescos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Pronto serán las seis, Jefa Lin. No ha comido nada, y debe estar preparada para lo que venga en la noche… No puede combatir el crimen con el estómago vacío. Si quiere podemos salir a comer algo a la ciudad, ¿Le parece? Yo invito – sugirió una mujer policía al ver los ánimos indiferentes de la maestra tierra.

-No tengo hambre. Estaré bien – respondió Lin, de espaldas hacia su oficial, en tanto los últimos rayos del sol entraban por las persianas de su oficina, impactándose contra su rostro.

-Insisto en que debe comer, Jefa Lin. No pierde nada y quizás el aire de afuera le haga bien para poder sus pensamientos en orden.

La maestra se dirigió hacia su oficial, y exhalando ligeramente, dijo:

-Está bien. No es una mala idea… Es posible que encuentre a Tenzin. Le gusta indagar por el centro cuando necesita tiempo para pensar.

-¿Lo ve? Quizás pueda arreglar sus diferencias con él, y hasta comen juntos. ¿Qué me dice?

Lin sonrió, y enseguida las dos mujeres salieron a rondar el sector de alimentos y restaurantes de la ciudad.

* * *

-Tenemos papayas, mangos, y las berenjenas-calabacines. Creo que debemos irnos – pidió Pema.

-Sí, porque alguien no querrá llegar tarde con el maestro Tenzin – Jinora insistía en arrojar más leña a la lumbre, causando que aquella rodase los ojos.

-No es un juego, Jin. Estoy en medio de nada.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Un poema?

Asintió.

-Es tonto.

-Es muy bonito.

Las dos acólitas se abrían paso en el sector restaurantero, mirando y admirando las luces de los amplios locales con alimentos de la Tribu Agua, la Nación del Fuego; malandrines en las afueras jugando y apostando, espectáculos de animales domésticos, bailes y teatro callejero.

A diferencia del resto de las mujeres, tanto Jinora como Pema destacaban por ser las únicas que vestían togas ceremoniales de la Isla del Templo aire, y por cargar un canasto para comprar las cosas del mandado, tradición poco usual entre las damas citadinas de esos tiempos.

-No sé por qué no salimos más seguido del templo – dijo Jinora al ver la algarabía del ocaso sobre Ciudad República.

-Porque somos acólitas – respondió Pema, acomodándose el canasto en el brazo.

-Pero tú eres una acólita peregrina – agregó, llevándose un mango a la boca, para después seguir su discurso con la boca llena –. ¿Sabes? En días así quisiera ser una de ellos… Es decir, gracias a ese viaje regresaste siendo una caja completa de misterios. Eres un enigma para todos los que te ven… Hasta para Lee te volviste más atractiva.

-¿Qué?

-Nada… Sólo decía.

Siguieron caminando.

-¿Jin?

-Dime.

-No hables con la boca llena. Es desagradable…

-No lo es.

-Lo es cuando eres la única – exclamó Pema, tomando un mango de la canasta y engulléndolo al instante. Pronto, las dos hablaban un idioma poco entendible y con sabor frutal.

-Eres una boba, ¿Lo sabías Pema?

-Pero soy tu boba, boba mayor.

Las dos jóvenes rieron tendidamente, aunque en ocasiones chocaban con la multitud que les rodeaba sobre ese amplio callejón. Se encontraban tan hundidas en su juego pueril que Jinora no notó que había chocado con un hombre.

-¡Oye, idiota! ¡Fíjate por dónde…

Empero, cuando notó de quién se trataba, pronto se disculpó.

-¡Maestro Tenzin! ¡Yo no quería! ¡Yo..

-Comprendo. ¿Día difícil? Esperen, ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?

-Los vegetales del huerto han salido un poco mal, entonces vinimos a comprar algunos para surtir la despensa para la semana entrante – terció Pema.

-Eso que dijo ella – añadió Jinora.

-Está bien.

Los tres estorbaban el paso peatonal. De inmediato se orillaron.

-¿En dónde está Oogi, maestro Tenzin? – preguntó la acólita mayor.

-Lo dejé en el techo del consejo, hermana Jinor…

-¡Me adelanto a Oogi! ¡Luego los veo!

Por más que la mirada de Pema insistía en que no la abandonara con el maestro Tenzin, la cobarde salió corriendo hacia allá, tomando la canasta de vegetales que colgaba en el brazo de su amiga.

-Ni siquiera preguntó si podía montar a Oogi – musitó Tenzin.

-Es Jinora. Siempre lo hace.

-Deberíamos alcanzarla. Debo alistarme… Tengo una cita.

-¿Con la señorita Lin?

-No. Aunque también es una dama muy especial.

-¿Sí? – su tono comenzó a llenarse de algunos celos.

-Te lo aseguro, Pema.

-¿Y cómo es ella?

La sonrisa de Tenzin comenzó a llenarse de más y más alegría, aunque no sabía bien la razón por la cual ello le hacía sentir júbilo.

-Es de tu altura.

-¿Y es bonita?

-Te lo aseguro.

-¿Y cuándo la verás?

-Hoy en la noche. Cenaré con ella.

-Pensé que me habías prometido una cena hoy.

Tenzin carcajeó, causando irritación en la mueca de la acólita.

-Tengo una cita contigo, Pema. ¿Acaso se te olvidó?

Los colores se le subieron al rostro. Había sido una idiota.

-Cierto… No lo he olvidado, maestro Tenzin.

-Espero que así sea. Pasaremos un momento agradable… Disfruto tu compañía.

-Lo dices porque debes decirlo. Eres un maestro simplemente.

-¿Tú no?

-Yo también soy maestra. Por eso sé lo que digo.

-Pregunto si nunca has disfrutado de la compañía de alguien.

-Sí... alguna vez.

No obstante, aunque la plática parecía un pequeño encierro o burbuja en medio de la multitud que caminaba por aquel lado de la ciudad, pronto se vieron en problemas al no avanzar hacia algún lado en específico; un maestro fuego que portaba sombrero pasó junto a Pema, y al observar con quién se encontraba, éste se detuvo.

-Buenas noches, señores. Veo que están estorbando en nuestro territorio – dijo, mirando de pies a cabeza a ambos, y más a la joven.

-¿Tu territorio? La calle es para todos – contestó Pema.

-¿Cuestionas mi poder?

-Estábamos por irnos – entró Tenzin, pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Pema para acercarla más hacia su persona y así protegerla. El maestro fuego sonrió con malicia.

-Es lo más prudente, o sino alguien saldrá herido.

-¡Vámonos, Pema! – sugirió el maestro aire, caminando en dirección contraria al maestro con el que se habían topado. Apresuraron el paso hasta que estuvieron en un lugar menos viciado, justo afuera de un restaurante de comida típica del sur del Reino Tierra, cinco cuadras más lejos de su punto original.

-¿Qué sucedió? Algo no me daba buena espina en él, maestro Tenzin.

-Ni a mí. Debe ser algún maleante de las triadas de Zolt; tiene a medio consejo de Ciudad República de cabeza, y nadie lo ha logrado atrapar. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. En algún momento tuve miedo.

-Pero estoy aquí para defenderte. Créeme, no pasa nada. Todo está bien.

-Gracias – exclamó Pema, abrazando de inmediato a Tenzin; ante tal gesto, él permaneció absorto, pero al cabo de un rato terminó por ceder, y sus brazos la juntaron más a él.

Sin embargo, al estar tan cerca de la puerta del restaurante, ninguno de los dos advirtió que una mirada conocida estaría observando sus movimientos con cautela y, por ende, causaría un par de dudas y celos en aquella mujer de ojos verdes que deglutía sus fideos con suma comodidad… hasta que vio ese gesto.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dieron las diez de la noche, y todo se encontraba listo; Yue en su máximo esplendor atravesando la verdura de los árboles del "patio misterioso", chocando y jugando con las formas caprichosas que formaba el juego de té que reposaba sobre una manta en el empastado, así como de un suculento pastel de higo con relleno cremoso. Todo se encontraba listo; Pema y Tenzin también.

-El té está exquisito, Tenzin.

-Gracias. Lo preparé con la receta secreta de mi madre.

-La maestra Katara sabía hacer un excelente té – aseguró Pema, llevándose a la boca la pequeña taza.

-¿Y yo?

-Necesitas practicar.

El maestro rodó los ojos, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Está bien. ¿Y qué opinas del pastel?

-Es magnífico. Se asemeja a uno que comí hace muchos años, y que también estaba relleno de higo.

-¿En tu cumpleaños?

-No. Jamás supe qué ocurrió; de repente apareció en mi habitación junto con un gran vaso de té helado. Lo recuerdo porque esa noche moría de hambre.

-Ya veo…

La acólita tragó todo el té, pero por poco y se atragantaba con él. Tosió un poco.

-¿Estás bien? – cuestionó Tenzin.

-Sí… Sólo algo de tos. Hace frío.

-¿Tienes frío?

Asintió. El maestro aire se quitó la toga para colocarla sobre la espalda de Pema, quien de repente suspiró.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Nada. Simplemente que la luna es hermosa. La princesa Yue es hermosa.

Sus ojos volvían a verse resplandecientes en tanto oteaba los relieves indefinidos de la luna llena; Tenzin no podía quitarle la vista de encima, y de nuevo le ofreció té, llenando su taza.

-¿En qué piensas, Pema? ¿Hay algo que te incomode?

-Sí, y no.

-No importa lo que sea; si te está sacando de tu balance, debes exteriorizarlo. Después pueden hacer implosión y matarte hasta que te amargas y…

-Yo lo sé. Estoy consciente de que es un veneno.

-Puedes confiar en mí.

-Ése es el problema.

-¿Yo soy un problema?

El viento les susurró por un momento. Algunas hojas caían sobre el pastel y el té, y el vuelo de algunos animales nocturnos aumentaban la tensión.

-Tú lo eres. Sí.

-¿Qué hice? Adelante…

-Es más bien lo que yo hice…

Pema volteó hacia él, acercándose cada vez más hacia su lado.

-¿Y qué hiciste? – preguntó él, nervioso, notando la poca distancia que quedaba entre ambos.

-Callarme por tanto tiempo – dijo, y pronto recogió todo el valor que pudo, procedente desde el fondo del estómago – Tenzin, yo te amo.

En cuestión de segundos, Pema cubrió los labios de Tenzin con los suyos en un beso suave y breve, dejando a Tenzin anonadado; no era por el gesto, sino por el valor que ella había tenido para hacerlo y porque ese beso, a diferencia de los últimos que había recibido en los meses anteriores, le hacía anhelar otro de manera sincera. Tan breve fue que, en cuanto él se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, Pema se separó de él, cortando ese flujo de corriente eléctrica que se había producido en ese choque.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa por un momento, claro, sin apartarse mucho el uno del otro.

-Yo… Lo siento – musitó Pema.

-¿Por qué?

-Estás con Lin. Yo no debo. Lo sien…

De la misma manera y sin dejar que su denuedo titubease, Tenzin volvió a cerrar la distancia entre ambos, correspondiendo al beso que Pema había puesto en su boca; había un encanto inusual en ese detalle. Empero, ella seguía creyendo que no debía hacerlo, aunque las manos de Tenzin ya se encontraban tomando las de Pema, jugueteando y dibujando algo desconocido en sus palmas; Ambos, ya recostados contra el pasto.

-No debo, Tenzin – dijo con voz muy baja contra su rostro, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No dijiste que me amabas? – comentó de igual modo.

-Estás con Lin… Ella no lo merece. No.

Pema se separó y acoplándose, dejó a Tenzin tendido; se sacudió el pasto.

-Espera – pidió el maestro.

-Ya dije lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Y por qué te vas?

-Ya te lo dije, Tenzin. Ella no sabe nada de esto… ¡Ella también te ama!

-Ella no me ama… Escucha, ella ya ni siquiera me ve. Volvió a romper nuestra relación.

-Y volverán. Ya lo sé… ¿Crees que no lo veo desde que era una niña?

-¿Qué?

-Todos lo ven: se pelean, y vuelven. Vuelven, se pelean, se aman y vuelven a pelear. Durarán meses sin hablar, y luego… Tú sabes el resto.

Tenzin exhaló pesadamente, y al levantarse se sacudió la hojarasca que le estaba cayendo.

-No es cierto.

-¡Claro que lo es! Yo admiro mucho a la señorita Lin… Y le temo.

-¿Le temes?

-¡Es una Bei-Fong!

-Entiendo… pero.

-No puedo Tenzin. Perdóname por lo que hice… Lo siento.

De repente, la acólita tiró la toga sobre el piso, y enseguida salió corriendo. Cuando hubo reaccionado, Tenzin empezó a seguirla a través de los pasillos del templo, llegando al sector de dormitorios de las mujeres:

-¡Pema! ¡Espera! – exclamaba, haciendo que ella sólo corriese más y más rápido, hasta que pronto se escondió en su cuarto. Pema azotó las puertas casi en su cara.

-¡Pema! ¡Déjame entrar! ¡PEMA! – lanzó varios puñetazos hacia ellas, pero jamás cedieron. La joven se recargó contra la puerta – ¡Primero me besas y luego me dejas solo! ¡No lo entiendo!

Tenzin dio un último puñetazo, recargándose posteriormente contra la puerta dando un sentón.

-No entiendo a las mujeres… ¡No las entiendo!

-Nadie te dijo que las debes de entender – pasó Jinora por el corredor de las habitaciones, como si en realidad lo hubiese estado siguiendo por un largo rato. En eso, varias mujeres abrieron sus puertas para ver de qué se trataba aquel barullo.

-No la llamé, hermana Jinora. ¿Le importa?

-¡Sí, y mucho! Hablan de la jefatura de policía, maestro Tenzin – exclamó secamente –; el teléfono de su despacho sonaba sin cesar.

-¿De la jefatura? No necesito hablar nada con Lin. No ahora. ¿Y qué hacías por mi despacho?

-No se trata de ella… Y estaba alimentando lémures. No es que yo me entrometa en lo que no me importa. Además, habló un tal Saikhan; dijo algo de una reunión de triadas en el centro de la ciudad, y que varios elementos de la policía permanecen bajo arraigo. Parece ser que están secuestrados pero…

-¿Secuestrados? ¡Lin! – gritó, levantándose súbitamente del suelo y casi tirando a Jinora con un empujón violento que éste le obsequió.

-¡Gracias! – exclamó Jinora con sarcasmo – Soy mensajera, a sus órdenes.

Entonces resopló, para luego llamar a la puerta de Pema.

-¿Sigues allí?

No obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Pema? ¿Todo está bien?

-¡Necesito tiempo! ¡Déjame sola!

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Nada!

-Está bien, te entiendo. Sé que no quieres hablar… Entiendo todo. Pero cuando quieras hablar, aquí estaré para ti. No lo olvides. Buenas noches, mocosa.

Jinora salió caminando con rumbo a su habitación, no sin antes acercar el oído a la puerta de su amiga, en donde escuchó un sollozar bajito, quebrado, que había implosionado cientos de veces, pero que jamás se había exteriorizado. Ella, Jinora, parecía no entender bien lo que ocurría, mas estaba consciente de algo; no le gustaba ver a su amiga sufrir por el mismo idiota que, si no sabía valorarla, la hacía llorar; en cambio, si la valoraba, la hacía llorar. No entendía bien de quién era el problema…

* * *

**-Continuará-**

* * *

**Me disculpo por no haber subido capítulo el sábado. Se me complicó un poco llevarlo a cabo y, a diferencia de los capítulos anteriores, los presentes no tenían un adelanto. Se darán cuenta que tengo rollos existenciales con esta basura de escuela, pero espero que les esté gustando el fanfic. ¿Que cuántos capítulos le quedan? No sabría decirlo… Quizás otros seis u ocho, pero estaré subiendo los capítulos así: dos el lunes y uno el jueves. Serán como dos semanas más, quizás tres (no lo sé, la verdad), pero veamos qué ocurre con este fic. Bajo recomendación de lovelywtt, entré a NaNoWriMo (que será en noviembre), y debo dejar todo cuanto pueda ya listo, y más porque mis prácticas docentes y exposiciones están por venir pronto. Un saludo a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí, y muchas gracias :D**

**¿Quejas, sugerencias, preguntas?**


	11. Si amas algo

**Para GirlBender: Faltan unos tantos capítulos; de esta línea de Pema de ocho años queda sólo un capítulo (y será muy largo). De la otra línea todavía faltan dos capítulos muy largos… Y quizás una conclusión (se queda en "posiblemente"), porque la semana que viene tendré exámenes de docencia.**

**Para todos en general, muchas gracias por leer la historia.**

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior de "Fly" – de esta línea temporal –**

_[…] Además, mañana regresa el maestro Tenzin._

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_La pequeña se quitó los cobertores de encima, mirando con sorpresa a Jinora, quien asintió satisfecha ante la reacción de su amiga._

_-Sí; escuché al maestro Aang hablando con él esta mañana. Tal vez lleguen en la tarde… _

_-¡El maestro Tenzin regresa! Debo estar lista; debemos dibujar una manta y hacerle un pastel._

_-Detén tu marcha, Pema ¡Espérame! Vendrá acompañado de la señorita Lin. ¡Te puede hacer picadillo!_

_o-o-o_

_-Veía estos lirios – señaló Tenzin, estirando ambos brazos mientras sostenía los pétalos secos de las flores._

_-¿Son los mismos que te dio aquella pequeña del templo?_

_-Sí. Admito que esa niña tiene un gusto refinado._

_-Y tú heredaste el gusto floral como el de mi tío Aang._

_-Es la naturaleza de un maestro aire; amamos la naturaleza._

_-Está bien, hombre naturaleza, debes regresar a dormir. Tenemos un viaje tedioso mañana muy temprano, así que debes descansar, Tenzin._

* * *

**Si amas algo…**

-Levántate. ¡Tenzin llegará en cualquier instante! ¡Después de tanto tiempo ya regresa!

-Sólo cinco minutos. La cama está calientita – exclamó Aang, engurruñándose entre las cobijas.

Katara le arrojó una pesada almohada a su esposo.

-¡Hey!

-¡Luego será agua fría, cariño! Tu hijo vuelve de un viaje luego de un par de meses, y tú sólo piensas en dormir.

-Ya no soy un jovencito, Katara. Nunca sabes cuándo es la última vez que dormirás en una cama calientita.

-No quiero que seas fatalista ahora, cariño. ¡Ni siquiera en broma! Hoy es un día especial. ¡Así que levanta esto! – pidió, regalándole una golpecillo en el trasero.

Aang volvió a plegarse sobre la cama, gruñendo ante la petición de su esposa. Al ver una nula respuesta de aquél, la maestra se arrojó sobre el avatar.

-¡Eso es trampa! – reaccionó Aang, en tanto Katara buscaba cualquier manera de hacerle cosquillas por aquí y por allá, justo debajo de las sábanas.

-No lo es… Así que o te levantas o…

De repente, se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, haciendo que Katara cayera de encima de su marido, quedando impactada contra el suelo.

-¿Maestra Katara? – alguien interrumpió los juegos matinales de la pareja.

-Cariño, ¿Estás bien? – musitó Aang con ojos incrédulos, en tanto Katara le pedía la mayor discreción posible con ademanes exagerados.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Recibió una carta de su hija Kya. ¿Gusta que la deje por debajo de su puerta? – afirmó una sutil voz femenina al otro lado.

Katara se levantó del piso, y abriendo la puerta hizo una reverencia a la acólita, quien dejó la correspondencia en manos de la maestra y, acto seguido, se retiró.

-Una carta… ¿Noticias?

-Espero que sean buenas – respondió, sentándose a un lado de Aang. Ambos leyeron el contenido de la carta:

_Hola, mamá._

_Es probable que debiera avisar mi arribo al templo para el festival del verano. Sin embargo, la correspondencia desde la Tribu agua puede complicar las cosas. Llegaré antes de que los festejos comiencen (espero); estoy ansiosa de llegar y ver cuánto han cambiado las cosas en mi ausencia…_

_En este viaje no pudo acompañarme mi familia, y aunque quise traerlos bajo todos los medios posibles, terminé viajando sola. Espero que esto no les moleste ni a papá ni a ti._

_Atentamente: Kya._

Katara se emocionó luego de leer las palabras de su hija.

-¡Nuestra pequeña viene al templo! ¡Espíritus! – exclamó, sin poder esconder el torrente de sentimientos que le emanaba de la piel. Justo en ese instante abrazó a Aang, quien le correspondió con ternura.

-Y Tenzin regresa hoy. Sólo faltaría que Bumi pudiese regresar para el festejo del verano. ¿Lo imaginas?

-Estaríamos juntos; tú, yo, los muchachos.

Katara suspiró:

-Los extraño. Quiero volverlos a ver, Aang.

-Yo también los extraño. Pero no podemos vivir extrañándolos; ellos también tienen su vida… pareja, hijos…

-Sigo preocupada por Tenzin.

-¿Lo dices por Lin?

Asintió ella. Aang prosiguió:

-Estarán bien, cariño. Ni Tenzin ni nosotros podemos obligarla a que tenga hijos.

-Pero está sana, fuerte; nuestro hijo ya cumplió veinticinco años, y aún no se ha casado.

-Cada quien tiene su ritmo, cariño. Nuestros hijos no pueden tener el mismo ritmo que tuvimos…

-Lo sé. Sé todo eso… Apenas teníamos dieciocho cuando vigilábamos que Sokka no estuviera despierto.

-Y luego te colabas a mi habitación. Sí, ¡Qué tiempos! – exclamó Aang, dando una risotada y acercando la cabeza de Katara contra su pecho.

-¡Shhhhh! – pidió ella, bajando la voz y ruborizándose. Pronto se unió a la risa de su esposo.

-Me alegra saber que Kya y Tenzin estarán aquí de nueva cuenta, Katara.

-Será divertido.

-Ya lo creo. Aunque Kya se salga con la suya y se peleé con Tenzin en un duelo de agua-control...

-O le cante "Túnel secreto" hasta el hartazgo.

-Ya quiero que lleguen.

-¿Cariño?

-Dime.

En ello, la maestra rompió la conversación con un beso.

-Te amo. ¿Lo sabías?

-Te amo, cariño. Y ya lo sabía… Soy irresistible.

-¡Aang!

Éste volvió a reir, al igual que su esposa.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Será divertido regresar a casa. Además, pronto serán los festejos del templo –sugirió Lin, divisando los paisajes del Reino Tierra que se dibujaban por debajo de las nubes. Viajar en Oogi era una de las mejores partes del viaje.

-Eso emociona a los acólitos. Admito que es la época del año que más me gusta… Incluso esa Anciana Woo que siempre me reprime porque no "acato las normas de los maestros aire" se comporta más amable durante esa semana – contestó Tenzin.

-Esa tal Anciana Woo siempre te ha dado varios problemas. ¿Por qué no la botas de la isla?

-No puedo. Al parece mi padre la considera un elemento clave entre los acólitos, siendo una de las más antiguas que existen. Escuché que planean armar pronto una brigada de algo que llamarán "Acólitos peregrinos".

Lin rió:

-¿Acólitos peregrinos? ¿Irán por el mundo haciendo collares de flores y arrojando pasteles frutales a la gente?

-¡Qué graciosa! – replicó Tenzin sarcásticamente – Pero los acólitos nacieron para conservar las tradiciones de los templos. ¿Quieres saber la historia de nueva cuenta?

-No.

-Menos mal. El plan no ha avanzado mucho, pero mi padre espera que haya acólitos "nómadas" por el mundo, así como los monjes que había en el templo cuando él era niño… ¿Sabes? No es una mala idea. Quizás así logre alejar a la Anciana Woo de la isla, y yo viviré tranquilo.

-El sistema funciona, Tenzin. Todos lo saben; derecho básico.

-Siempre involucrando el trabajo, Jefa de policía Lin.

-Al menos yo no tejo collares de flores.

-Mujer lista – exclamó, besándola posteriormente.

Oogi gruñó al poco rato, como sabiendo que esperaban una respuesta pronta de parte de ese peludo; habían pasado por encima del Consejo de la ciudad, y estaban por llegar al museo memorial del avatar Aang.

-Estamos en casa – advirtió Tenzin, tomando la mano de Lin con más fuerza.

-Pese a todo lo que pasó en estos meses, creo que ha sido el mejor tiempo que hemos tenido juntos. ¿Estaremos bien ahora que volvemos a la rutina?

-No tiene por qué ser una rutina. Y estaremos bien – sonrió.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¡Pies ligeros! – exclamó Toph, regalándole un puñetazo al hombro del maestro aire.

-¡Auch! – chilló Aang.

-No aguantas nada, linda bailarina.

-Ya tengo cincuenta y más, Toph. Basta de apodos.

-Déjame pensarlo… ¡No! ¡Ja, ja!

-De acuerdo – el avatar tomaba su hombro –, pero mis huesos ya no son iguales a cuando teníamos doce. Sé un poco más amable.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, pies ligeros.

-Me alegra que vengas a la isla, Toph. ¿Qué es lo que…

-Tú sabes que Lin no sólo es novia del pequeño Pies ligeros. Antes que otra cosa, es mi hija, y quiero recibirla como lo merece una verdadera Bei-Fong.

-¿Feliz porque Lin está de vuelta?

-Extraño que alguien mantenga el orden en la estación, y la eficiencia.

-¿Gusta entrar por un poco de té, poderosa jefa Bei-Fong?

-Pensé que no lo preguntarías.

Ambos sonrieron, y entraron al templo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Poco después de que el reloj macara las dos de la tarde, Lin Bei-Fong y Tenzin aterrizaron en el patio central de la Isla del Templo aire, en donde varios de los acólitos salieron corriendo en cuanto vieron que el vistoso bisonte surcó los cielos de Ciudad República allá en la lejanía. Algunos de ellos hicieron correr la noticia en todo el lugar, y pronto los tres héroes legendarios que conversaban amenamente salieron para allá.

Oogi tocó tierra, dando un amable gruñido hacia todos los niños acólitos que se acercaban a acariciar su pelaje, mostrando señal de que él también los extrañaba.

Tenzin ayudó a Lin a bajar del bisonte, y pronto encontraron algarabía por todos lados.

-¡Tenzin! – exclamó Katara, abrazando a su pequeño y llenándolo de besos en ambas mejillas, estrujándolo y mostrándole todo su afecto en cuestión de segundos. Pronto seguiría su padre, quien lo abrazó de manera más directa.

-Bienvenido, hijo – dijo, acariciando su cabeza.

Lin, a la par, fue recibida por su madre; si bien no hubo tanto aquelarre, un buen abrazo y un golpecillo en el hombro eran más que suficientes para demostrarse que se extrañaban de manera mutua.

-Espero que no le hayas roto algún hueso al pequeño Pies ligeros – comentó Toph, abrazando a su hija.

-¡Mamá!

-Es broma. De hecho no.

-Es un honor tenerlos de vuelta en la isla, poderosa maestra Lin Bei-Fong – dijo una anciana de cabellos grisáceos, la cual hizo una reverencia ante Lin, y ésta respondió de igual modo.

-Me alegra volver a casa, y se lo agradezco…

-Woo, acólita Woo – completó.

-Ya veo. Un gusto conocerle, acólita Woo.

Aang, Katara y Tenzin se acercaron hacia ellas:

-¡Lin! ¡Qué bien que hayas regresado! – externó Katara, abrazándola con efusión.

-Gracias, tía Katara.

-¡Lin! Mira cuánto has crecido. ¿Quieres que me sienta viejo? – comentó Aang.

-Claro que no eres viejo, tío Aang. Me alegra verte de nuevo – la maestra tierra abrazó al avatar, quien la recibió pronto.

-Bien. Tantas muestras de cariño terminarán por hacerme vomitar… O vamos adentro, o me temo que los arrestaré – refunfuñó Toph, haciendo que todos allí riesen.

Mientras caminaban hacia el comedor, varios acólitos dieron la bienvenida tanto a Tenzin como a Lin, externando cuán importante era para la isla, y cómo varios asuntos habían decaído en su larga ausencia.

-Pronto pondré todo cuanto pueda en regla – decía, tratando de quitarse a varios de ellos de encima.

Allí estaban todos para la hora de la comida, presidida por el avatar Aang; todos tomaron su asiento, dispuestos a engullir sus alimentos, a la par de las anécdotas de Katara, el diario de viaje de Tenzin y Lin, que se alcanzaban a escuchar en todo el salón. Pronto terminó todo, y llegó la hora del postre y de un pequeño brindis:

-Quiero darle la bienvenida a estos dos pequeños que se encuentran a mi lado – exclamó Aang, levantando su cuenco de jugo de lichi –, que después de dos meses de viaje, están de nueva cuenta en Ciudad República.

-Ya no somos pequeños – musitó Lin, jalando la manga del avatar.

-Para mí siguen siéndolo – respondió –, pero quiero agradecerle a todos los espíritus por haberlos traído con bien a nuestra morada, y a todos ustedes por compartir este momento con nosotros.

Todos aplaudieron, y poco antes de que todos siguieran con sus conversaciones y que posaran su atención en el postre, Tenzin habló.

-¿Me permiten su atención por un momento?

Era algo inesperado, hasta para él mismo. Las miradas de toda la isla se posaron sobre él:

-Sé que todos están ansiosos de deglutir este excelente pastel – carraspeó un poco, titubeando –, pero creí que éste sería el momento necesario para decir algo importante. Después de este viaje, me di cuenta de varias cosas… El mundo es un lugar inmenso, y cada día es una nueva aventura que merece ser vivida con quienes más amamos. ¿Lin Bei-Fong?

La joven maestra volteó hacia él sorprendida.

-Dime, Tenzin.

-Tú, Lin Bei-Fong, en presencia de nuestros padres, yo… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Aang no pudo hacer otra cosa salvo sonreír; Katara juntó las palmas en señal de sorpresa, en tanto que Toph permaneció seria, escuchando todo cuanto había, incluyendo los latidos de su hija. El resto de los presentes mostró asombro ante la propuesta del joven maestro aire.

Lin parecía haberse congelado, y luego de unos segundos, ésta salió corriendo del comedor, volviendo a causar controversia entre todos.

-¡Lin! – gritó Tenzin, levantándose ágilmente de su sitio y yendo detrás de ella. No salió tan lejos, pues apenas si llegó a las afueras del comedor. Su semblante parecía distraído y aún incrédulo ante la propuesta; era todo, menos alegría.

-¡Lin! ¿Qué sucede? Sólo te pregunté si tú…

-Lo escuché. Sí – susurró, sin quitar la mirada del suelo.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Dije algo malo?

-No es eso… sólo es…

-Dijiste que no querías volver a la rutina de Ciudad República, ¿No? Fui sincero; no volveremos a la rutina, y me di cuenta de que eres tú a quien quiero a mi lado; tú eres a quien amo. ¿O acaso tú no opinas lo mismo?

Tenzin tomó brevemente su mano, la cual ella le arrebató violentamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡Dime algo!

-No Tenzin… No quiero casarme contigo – concluyó, causando una mueca entremezclada en el semblante del joven. ¿Era tristeza o enojo? Un poco de ambos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ¡Lin, yo te amo! ¿Por qué no quier…

-¡Porque no estoy lista! – gritó Lin, volteando de golpe hacia él, quien observó que sus ojos ya se hallaban derramando algunas lágrimas de impotencia.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No estoy lista para esto, Tenzin. Eso es lo que menos quiero; ser parte de un camino similar todos los días de mi vida: una casa, una familia, un montón de niños gritoneándome sobre cómo arruiné sus vidas, restándome…

-¿Restándote qué? ¿A qué le temes, Lin?

-¡A eso justamente! ¡Tengo miedo a dejar de ser yo!

-¿Es eso? ¡¿Eso?! ¡Todos dejamos algo para estar con quienes amamos!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tú qué has dejado por mí?

-¡¿Quieres que de verdad lo diga?!

-Adelante.

-Yo quería tener una vida contigo; yo quería algo más, Lin. Sabes cuánto he anhelado que ambos formemos una familia… Renuncié a ello para estar contigo, y estoy bien.

-No lo parece.

-Porque lo abandoné. Los monjes decían que en ocasiones nuestros objetivos personales a veces se ven frustrados por el bien común de un grupo; se trata de un grupo… Dos o más.

-No necesito lecciones de historia, señor espiritual.

-Guijarro.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tú lo provocaste.

-Si tú no hubieses hecho esa pregunta idiota, no estaríamos aquí. ¿Sabes qué? Ahora lo veo… Esa pregunta sólo nos reveló tal cual somos.

-Y eres egoísta.

-No juegues a la víctima conmigo, Tenzin. ¿Algún día respetarás mi deseo de no regirme por ataduras?

El maestro aire suspiró con pesadez; Lin le dio la espalda.

-De acuerdo… Me voy.

Éste comenzó a alejarse.

-Me estoy yendo.

Siguió alejándose de a poco.

-Voy cada vez más lejos.

A Lin no parecía importarle.

-¡Bien! –gritó, causando un pequeño ventarrón.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tenzin se azotó contra las raíces del árbol más grande del templo, justo allí donde nadie más conocía salvo él y sus padres; había una pequeña banca para reposar, así como algunas florecillas de hermosura salvaje que solían crecer allí; inhaló y exhaló bruscamente con el afán de tranquilizarse, pero no lo lograba.

-¡Ugh! – seguía mascullando cosas.

Tomó lugar en la pequeña banca, esperando tranquilizarse un poco. Sin embargo, cuando volteó hacia el cúmulo de flores pacíficas que se encontraban allí, notó que faltaban montones de ellas; el lugar se encontraba casi pelón. Por si no fuese poco, alguien había arrancado las flores que él mismo había cultivado junto con Kya hace muchos veranos; sus favoritas.

-¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?! – gritó, estallando.

¿Habría problemas?

* * *

**-Continuará-**


End file.
